The Quest
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: NOTE: This fic was written prior to the publication of Jedi Apprentice Book #7 Sequel to "Shattered Ground". Qui-Gon goes in search of his missing apprentice. With little clue as to his whereabouts...or why he left...what will he find?


"The Quest"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

sequel to "Shattered Ground"

The room began to spin as Qui-Gon looked down at the object lying there in his hands…Obi-Wan's padawan braid. The Jedi was numb…aware of nothing until he felt hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Qui-Gon, are you OK?" Mace Windu cried out as he tried to steady the wavering Jedi master.

"This is Obi-Wan's?" he mumbled in disbelief.

"The apprentice's it is," Yoda confirmed.

"But why?"

Master Windu pulled a chair close and sat down. "All we know is how despondent he has been recently. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Even his closest friends he has pushed away. We can come to no other conclusion except that Obi-Wan has decided to leave the temple and his training."

Qui-Gon buried his head in his hands…and the braid that he still clasped, "This is all my fault. It's my fault."

"Not all your fault, Qui-Gon," Yoda spoke up.

"Yes, it is. I didn't know he would think I was trying to get away from him by going away on sabbatical. I thought it would be a good thing to give him some space. I have failed him in his training. I thought it would be for the best if I was away from him. I haven't been a good teacher. Now with his leaving, I have failed doubly."

"Not so," Yoda said. "A better teacher he could not have."

"Then why has all this happened? It isn't his fault. He has been a good apprentice. Always a good apprentice. Only recently have there been problems…after all this uproar with Ruka. The fallout from my encounters with him have damaged the relationship between Obi-Wan and I."

"Not your fault that is," Yoda declared.

"Running into the Klastarian is not my fault…but how I dealt with it is. I have been shown my own weaknesses and my damnable pride wouldn't admit it." Qui-Gon stood and began to pace. "Does anybody know where he is?"

"No," Master Windu answered. "As I said he had very little contact with anyone. We have questioned his friends, Yawel, every one. No one has a clue as to where he is."

"Then I will find out," the Jedi declared. He tightened his fist about the limp braid in his palm and retorted, "Tell no one about this. He doesn't know what he is doing. I will find him." With that Master Qui-Gon turned and stomped out of the council meeting chambers, ignoring the calls of his masters.

The Jedi went at once to seek out Yawel. He wanted to know how the interim master had been treating Obi-Wan. It was bad enough that Qui-Gon felt he had given the apprentice reason to do this…if anyone else had contributed to it…they would have to answer to the troubled Jedi.

After a couple of inquires, Qui-Gon finally located the master leaving the training area. "Yawel," he called out. "I want to talk with you."

"Oh, Qui-Gon. I'm very sorry about Obi-Wan. He had such promise. It's a shame he decided to go."

"Have you told that to anyone…that he has decided to quit?"

"Well…no," he was taken off guard by the brusque question. "I haven't said anything to anyone. I figured such an announcement would come from the council."

"Good…see that you don't." Qui-Gon took a moment to calm himself. "Tell me how Obi-Wan had been doing."

The tall green being paused as he thought back over the weeks he had spent with the apprentice. "He has been having a hard time of it. There are good days and bad days. His struggle shows in his training and his concentration."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"I tried to…several times. He wouldn't open up to me. I know he was upset, but what exactly was causing it he didn't say. I got the impression that he down about your going on sabbatical. Uh…I'm overstepping my bounds I know…was there a problem between you two? Is that why you left?"

Qui-Gon had to take a couple of deep breaths and calm himself before he would even try to answer that. If he allowed his raw feelings to rule him, he probably would have given the nosy Jedi a left hook. "Yes, you are overstepping your bounds." He turned to leave but hesitated. He whirled back and locked eyes with Yawel. "Have you been hard on him?"

"No, of course not. There was no reason to. He never gave me a reason to be. And besides, how could I be harsh with him when he was so depressed? I felt sorry for him. I was afraid to correct him too strongly—I feared it would crush him."

That reply crushed Qui-Gon's heart as he realized all the more that Obi-Wan's state of mind was his fault. He couldn't blame it on Yawel. He turned and began walking down the corridor.

_Oh Padawan! I'm so sorry…so very sorry. I should have talked to you instead of shutting you out. You have taught me that more strongly than you know…because that's what you have now done. You didn't talk to anyone…you pushed them all away. Here I was worrying about another master damaging your self-confidence and look what I did to you!_

"Qui-Gon!"

The Jedi turned toward the familiar voice. Master Jareel and Daven were coming up behind him. "When did you get back?" The large fellow's silvery blonde hair fluttered as he hurried up and thumped his friend on the back. "Early aren't you…or wouldn't Yoda let you rest," he chuckled…and stopped in mid-laugh as he saw the distressed look on Qui-Gon's face. "What is wrong? You look pale as the clouds. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Sure, let's go in one of the meditation rooms. It will be quiet in there. Daven, will you excuse us, please?"

"Yes, Master." Daven's face was a mask of confusion.

"No, wait," Qui-Gon responded. "Daven, have you talked to Obi-Wan recently?"

"No, Master Qui-Gon. Not much anyway…just to say hello. He's been kind of aloof recently." Then making the connection, he quickly asked, "Is Obi-Wan all right? Is anything wrong?"

"He's OK," Qui-Gon mumbled, then barely audible he added, "I hope."

Settled into the small room, Jareel gave his friend his complete attention. "What's wrong, Qui-Gon. I can tell it's serious."

Wordlessly the Jedi master dipped his hand into a pocket inside his robe and extracted the padawan braid. He held it out to Jareel who merely stared at it. Comprehension came slowly. "Is that…Obi-Wan's?" he asked incredulously.

All Qui-Gon could do was nod his head.

"Is he…did he," Jareel sputtered. "I knew he seemed unhappy…but I didn't know it was this bad. When?"

"I don't know. I just got back today and found out as soon as I arrived." For the first time since they had entered the room, Qui-Gon looked at Jareel. "It's my fault. I'm the reason for this."

"No, surely not. Why do you think that?"

Qui-Gon quickly explained the arguments that he and Obi-Wan had had over the search for Ruka…and his thoughts about Obi-Wan having a new master.

"That's why you went on sabbatical. I wondered why you of all masters would request one. I couldn't believe you would want to sit for a year," he considered. "But why do you think it's your fault. You said you never told anyone about your decision not to continue Obi-Wan's training. How could he know?"

"But he knows how I separated myself from him before I left. I was doing that because I thought…"

"What is it, old friend? It does no good to hold it in."

"Jareel, I made a mistake with Xanatos. I was too permissive with him. When I finally was convinced that Obi-Wan was to be my padawan, I vowed not to make the same mistake with him. But…he was so…uncertain. His self-image was not good. He had been sent from the temple. It was quite a blow to him. I knew this…but I was still hard with him. I was so determined not to make the same mistake. But I went too far the other way. I suppressed him so much that when he was finally able to have some freedom, he found he liked that better. That's my own fault…I can't blame him for it. Then when I tried to put him back into the place I had created for him he resented it. I should have talked to him about it. I tried to…but…I was so sure I was right. After all," he said with heavy sarcasm, "I was the master and he was just a padawan." Qui-Gon sighed deeply as he continued, "he rebelled against my oppression. That's what started this whole thing. It is my fault. I have failed again. I was not meant to be a teacher." The broad shoulders sagged as Qui-Gon felt the weight of his guilt resting there. A moment of anguished silenced passed. "Have you talked to Obi-Wan since I've been gone?"

"No, I haven't…other than in greeting. He and Daven have sparred several times. I could sense the unease in him…and it showed in his performance. I tried to talk to him. I think he was hesitant because we are friends." Jareel fell suddenly silent as a memory tugged at him.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh, I just remembered one day that Obi-Wan and Daven sparred. He was on fire that day! He took on all comers and I had not seen him do fine since…well…since you'd been gone." Jareel could have kicked himself for not thinking before he opened his mouth.

The stab of guilt hit hard…but Qui-Gon shrugged it off because he was interested in what else Jareel had said. "You said he did really well that day? Do you know why? Was there anything different? Did anyone say anything? Did you find out anything from Daven?"

The memory of what Daven had reported to him late that same day unveiled itself to Jareel and he desperately wished he were a million miles away. "Uh…no. I don't know of anything that was different that day…except Obi-Wan."

"Jareel, you're hiding something from me."

"Damn it, Qui-Gon! Stay out of my head." He stood and walked away.

"What is it? I have to know."

"It's nothing that bears on where Obi-Wan is right now."

"Then why won't you tell me? What are you hiding from me?"

His friend sighed, knowing there was no way out of this but to admit what he knew. It would hurt Qui-Gon deeply…but he had forced him into that position. "Because Obi-Wan seemed to be doing so much better that day, Daven and some other friends invited him to go eat with them. He had been avoiding all contact with the other padawans and we were worried about him. So, Daven thought while he was up, it would be a good time to reach out to him."

"Yes…and…"

"Obi-Wan never showed up. Daven went to check on him and found him still in his quarters." _Damn it, Qui-Gon! Why are you making me do this to you!_

The Jedi grabbed his friend by the shoulders and stared hard into his eyes. "There's more. Just tell me. I have to know."

"Obi-Wan was curled up in a chair, clasping the stone you gave him for his thirteenth birthday…and crying."

Qui-Gon's hands fell limply to his sides and he turned his head away. The pain was more than he could take. He could no longer hold back and two tears overflowed, tracing the curve of his cheeks before disappearing into his brown beard.

Jareel put his muscular arm around his friend's broad shoulders. "There's more to all this than just you, Qui-Gon. You have to know that. You said he wasn't very self-confident. It's not entirely your fault. You can see that, can't you?"

"It doesn't matter. If I caused any of it, then I have a part of the blame…and I feel it was the bigger part. Obi-Wan had a doubt that I was aware of…and I should have taken greater care in how I treated him. For that I am entirely guilty." Qui-Gon turned and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find him!"

It was with a heavy burden on his heart that Master Qui-Gon Jinn had hurried around the temple trying to find out what he could about Obi-Wan's activities the day he disappeared. Once he had the apprentice's planned training schedule in his hands, he harassed every padawan, confronted every knight, questioned every master for any clue as to what Obi-Wan had done his last day at the temple. He walked through Obi-Wan's day, searching, digging for anything that may point where his padawan might have gone. Nothing turned up. Daven had reported Obi-Wan's new habit of going for a walk each night. Concern for his friend had led him to follow one night, just to make sure he was all right. Qui-Gon planned to walk that route himself…but before he left the temple there was one other thing he wanted to check.

The Jedi master stood at the door to Obi-Wan's quarters. He was violating the apprentice's privacy…but under the circumstances he would leave no stone unturned. He reached toward the keypad and tapped in the lock code. The door slid open smoothly and quietly. Qui-Gon stood for a moment in the hallway, almost afraid of what he might find within.

_Quit stalling, Jinn. You caused this. Get in there and see if you can find out anything useful._ He crossed the threshold and gave the place a quick glance…and was surprised. It looked the same as he had seen it many times before. Somehow he was expecting it to be barren of all of Obi-Wan's things. _Did he leave them behind because of what they represented?_ He walked through the living area casually looking around. There on a shelf he saw it. The stone. The rock he had given his new padawan on his birthday. Qui-Gon's trembling hand reached for it. He picked it up almost as if he were afraid it would burn him.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He imagined the scene Jareel had described earlier…and he also thought _he left it behind. He left behind the gift I gave him._ The Jedi held it close and then slipped it in his pocket with the braid.

He continued his investigation of the small apartment. Everything was in place. This was confusing indeed. Qui-Gon entered the bedroom, really feeling like he was invading Obi-Wan's privacy now. But it was necessary he reminded himself.

The bed was made. Things were still in place on top of his dresser. _What the…?_ He entered the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet…all the toiletries were there. He turned and hurried back to the bedroom, crossing it in few long strides. The Jedi yanked open the closet door. Obi-Wan's clothes were still hanging neatly there. Nothing was disturbed in the apartment. This was more confusing.

_Would he have just walked away without taking anything at all? Surely not…at least he would have taken his clothes. But how upset was he? Despondent is what Mace said. Jareel said his state of mind was affecting his performance and concentration. If he were deeply depressed would he have even thought about what he was leaving behind? If he didn't mind leaving his training behind…would he have cared about his possessions?_

Qui-Gon couldn't decide. Did he just walk away…or could he have been taken away? He remembered Daven talking about Obi-Wan's nightly walks. Quickly he locked up the apartment and headed for the street.

The Jedi had questioned Obi-Wan's friend carefully about the route his padawan had taken the night Daven had followed. He was walking that route now…watchful of everything, reaching out with the Force…looking for anything…anything that might give him a clue. So far nothing touched his senses. Qui-Gon wasn't even sure exactly what he was looking for. He stopped to think for a moment…just what kind of clue did he hope to find in this manner? He looked up and down the street, taking in the surroundings, wondering what had drawn Obi-Wan to this particular route.

Maybe someone had seen him. If he had made this a regular habit then maybe he had become a familiar figure. Perhaps he had talked with someone on his nightly excursions. Taking a second glance Qui-Gon noticed a pub further down the street. It wasn't the padawan's habit to frequent such places, but apparently the padawan's habits had changed since his master had been gone. He strode quickly to the tavern and entered.

The Jedi master approached the bar, amidst many stares and whispers. To the residents of the planet, the sight of the usually furtive Jedi meant something was up. The bartender didn't look any too pleased to see Master Qui-Gon either.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a couple of questions?"

"That depends. I just run this place, I don't usually pay attention to what goes on between people. None of my business. My business is to serve them."

Sensing the man's tension, he quickly tried to put it to rest so maybe he would be willing to be more cooperative. "I have no interest in what goes on between your customers either. I'm just trying to locate a friend. I just wanted to know if he'd been in."

The barkeep seemed to relax somewhat. "I don't know. I only know the regulars. If he doesn't come in often I probably don't know him."

"You would have remembered him. He's a Jedi."

"Yeah, not too many Jedi come in here. Was he medium height, blue eyes, short hair? Let's see…he told me his name. What was it? Hey, Ter," he yelled to a man at a table. "Do you remember that Jedi's name that was in here couple nights ago causing trouble?"

"Mmm…Kenobi wasn't it? You should remember as much as he was shooting his mouth off. Told everybody in the place."

"Yes," Qui-Gon couldn't believe his luck. "You've see him then?"

"He was in a couple nights ago. If you're his friend you need to see about him." 

"What do you mean?"

"He had one hot temper! Was talking real bad about the Jedi council and some master. He said he'd had it with this whole Jedi business and he was on his way out."

The Jedi master's heart fell at those words. It was true then, Obi-Wan was going to quit. He couldn't believe it. _Obi-Wan causing trouble? That sure doesn't sound like him. Unless he's already cut himself off from the Force. _"What exactly was he doing?"

"Just bothering people mostly. Wanted to tell his sob story to everyone. Sounds like he was trying to create animosity toward the Jedi. He had a bad chip on his shoulder. I had to run him out because he was annoying my customers."

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate it." The Jedi master turned and walked slowly out.

The walk back toward the Jedi temple gave Qui-Gon time…too much time to think. _I still can't believe it! Why would Obi-Wan so easily give up? I still remember that anxious thirteen-year-old who wanted to be a Jedi more than he wanted life itself. He has always been intensely committed to the Jedi way since I have known him. What would drive him away so strongly? A too demanding master? Have I so completely destroyed his confidence that he would turn away because of me? Has my influence been so strong that it would override his commitment? Jinn, you can be so pig headed sometimes. Did you stop to think what effects your actions were having on your apprentice…or were you too busy foisting your view on everyone to see what was happening to Obi-Wan?_

_He really was…is…is a good apprentice. He is wise and intelligent. I suppose I should have listened more to him instead of being so stubbornly sure of myself. He has good insight, which has served him well in the past. Could he have been right about my going after Ruka? If he is right and I so obstinately refused his counsel, no wonder it was such a blow to his self-esteem. _

The Jedi master's musings were interrupted by an uproar of noise. Just turning onto the street which would take him to the door of the temple, his attention was drawn to a small group of people exiting an eatery. He needed another data point, an independent confirmation of what he'd been told. Maybe this was the place to get it. If Obi-Wan had been out roaming the streets in his rampage wanting to tell his story to everyone, perhaps he had stopped in here. If not, then he would turn back and try to find another business that might have attracted the apprentice. He had to have a second source of information to back up what he'd heard.

Entering the dark and loud café, he took a table near the window and stared out at the passing traffic until a waitress came by.

"Take your order, sir?"

"I don't really want to order anything."

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave, or the manager will," she turned to go.

"One minute, ma'am. Please. Just let me ask you a couple of questions. I'll make it worth your while…I'm a good tipper," he pulled some credits from his pocket.

She looked doubtful and then glanced around. "OK, but make it fast. Nyar doesn't like me still for too long…he wants to see me moving."

"A couple of nights ago was there a young man in here…dressed like me…"

"Oh, yeah! I remember that. He was causing so much uproar that Nyar kicked him out."

"What was he doing?" 

"He was shooting his mouth off about being a Jedi…but he was mad at them or something and was leaving. Very loudly…like he wanted to be heard. He was so annoying Nyar made him leave."

Qui-Gon sighed very deeply. He found out what he had wanted to find out…but not what he wanted to hear. He passed several credits to the young lady, mumbled, "Thank you," and trudged out.

When the Jedi arrived at the temple it was quite late so he resigned himself to having to wait till the morrow to continue his search. He readied himself for bed…but sleep did not come easily. He had trouble clearing his mind of the events of the day…how Yoda had so carefully placed Obi-Wan's braid in his hand. The looks from the council members…he was still trying to decipher what emotion they had frozen on their faces. They seemed compassionate and sad…but also wasn't there a note of judgement there? Didn't they seem to be sizing him up, especially his reaction? No…surely he was over reacting, seeing what he expected to see…wasn't he? He couldn't shut out the words either. What had Mace said? _All we know is how despondent he has been recently. We can come to no other conclusion except that Obi-Wan has decided to leave the temple and his training._ No! Obi-Wan wouldn't do that…would he? That image sprang back to his mind…a thirteen-year-old Obi-Wan on a ship to Bandomeer. The same thoughts haunted the Jedi master. How anxious Obi-Wan was to please Qui-Gon, how hard he tried. More than anything he wanted to be a Jedi! He was willing to do _anything_ for it. Would one with that attitude so easily leave? _But don't forget Jinn…how frangible that same youngster was! How careful were you with him…or did you even take that into consideration? _He sat up on the side of the bed, burying his head in his large hands. And then the most painful episode of the day hit him…his conversation with Jareel. He stood and walked over to where his robe hung. Slowly he reached into the inner pocket and withdrew the two items he had left there…the braid and the birthday stone. Even the dim light filtering in from outside made the stone shine. Qui-Gon rubbed the surface as he recalled the day he had presented this to Obi-Wan. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered the first look on the young padawan's face…disappointment? Confusion? Both he had decided. But then…so anxious to please, the boy had pulled himself up and tried to seem truly grateful for the token. _Jinn, you gave the boy a rock and even though he didn't understand the significance, he wanted to please you so bad that he made sure he presented a grateful face to you._ A stab of pain passed through his being and he collapsed into a chair, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the sobs that had wanted release all day long.

_He was like a son to me…a son. How could I turn my back on him? Why did I? This is about me, isn't it…not about him. I was so wrapped up in me…my need to get away and refocus that I didn't stop to think about Obi-Wan. How could he not be hurt? Yes, he is more mature now…but there's still that boy inside him that wants to please, to help…and I turned him away. If I was going to go away, why didn't I at least talk with him about it? It's too late now…too late. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. You've got to think about Obi-Wan now. What if he really has decided to leave? Can I persuade him to change his mind or has this gone too far for that? _

_What about these reports of Obi-Wan causing uproars and despoiling the Jedi? That's a disturbing development. Even if he were going to quit, this very sudden and very fast descent alarms me. So much anger. Could he be turned to the dark side now? That's why I have to talk to him. I have to! I can't do anything to help him until I first find him. Tomorrow the search starts in earnest._

With that decided, the Jedi slumped back into the chair. He held the braid in one hand and the stone in the other. Looking from one to the other, he couldn't get his mind off the apprentice. However, he'd had a very long day and eventually exhaustion won and he fell into a restless sleep.

In the crashed ship on Tiro, Ruka's men and one Jedi waited for a transport to come pick them up. Shar and Bruck were in the cargo area with the third in their complement, Hack. Across from them, stretched out on a bench seat was Obi-Wan Kenobi. They had detached the seat from what was now the wall since the ship had turned on its side during the crash landing. Obi-Wan had been sedated for the trip back to Ruka. The Klastarian had insisted on this. He knew how resourceful the Jedi were, and frankly, he didn't trust his own men to be able to handle Obi-Wan. So, in spite of him being sedated, the apprentice was also restrained by a stout chain around his wrists. A separate chain about his ankles was also attached to the seat he lay on. Awake he could have them off in no time. But being under the effect of the drug he was confused and unable to concentrate, so he lacked the focus to use the Force to cause the tumbler to fall into place and release him. It was an added level of security that made Ruka a little more confident in the safe delivery of his package.

Obi-Wan was in and out of consciousness and each time he showed any signs of wakefulness, Bruck didn't pass up the chance to harass his enemy who was totally helpless before him. He had been sitting with Hack trying to explain to him about the Force. "You two don't understand about the Force. If he weren't drugged he'd be out of those chains in a second flat. Yes, he really can do that through the Force."

Hack, a veteran of much space piracy and other criminal acts, just laughed. "What ever you say, buddy. I never seen anybody escape from chains like that. But I'm just following Ruka's orders…not yours. So you just go ahead and believe your hocus-pocus."

"I'd be happier if this were over. I don't trust him and I don't trust any of you. You don't know what you're going up against." Then he noticed the apprentice's eyes partially opened. "Isn't that right, Oafy?" He sauntered over to make sure he had Obi-Wan's attention. His cockiness got the better of him and he relaxed. "Just remember, whatever else happens Oafy, I still got you good. Your padawan braid is at the Jedi temple…with no explanation. What else can they think if you just disappear, leaving behind the braid, except that you have quit on them." Bruck laughed harshly. "I just wish I could be there to see the mighty Qui-Gon's face when he finds out. He'll know then what I knew years ago…you aren't a fit apprentice. He'll think you ran out on him."

Obi-Wan's vision was blurry so he couldn't make out who was talking to him…but the voice…. _That voice…familiar. Bruck. What's he doing here? He was back at the colony…no, we couldn't find him. He tried to kill me there…but we're not there now. Bruck was on Coruscant, wasn't he? But where are we now? Think! _

Bruck leaned over the confused apprentice and was laughing at his obvious confusion. "What's the matter, Oafy? Too stupid to figure it out?"

_Bruck! I'll get you! _Obi-Wan had in mind to go after Bruck but the restraints did their job well and Bruck just laughed at the ineffective fight against the chains. He rose and went to let Shar know that Obi-Wan was beginning to awake from the sedative. _Almost time for another dose_ he chuckled.

Sometime in the early morning hours, the rock that had rested in Qui-Gon's hand through most of the night slipped through his fingers and clattered noisily to the floor. The Jedi started and almost leaped out of the chair. Then he saw what had awakened him. He gathered up the now precious stone and returned it and the braid to his robe pocket.

Tired but not of a mind to try to go back to sleep, Qui-Gon exited the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. He mindlessly went through the motion of gathering together some fruit, bread and juice for his breakfast. But his mind was occupied by thoughts of Obi-Wan. He berated himself the entire time over his failure as a master…not just once but twice! He had failed two apprentices. How could he have been so very wrong twice? He knew Obi-Wan had a thin self-esteem. Hadn't the master always worked to build it up? Why had it given in so easily…unless he had been fooling himself over what he was able to do for the padawan. And that was likely…he apparently had failed Obi-Wan on more counts than just that. Now…here was the fruit of his labor…or lack or labor…or misdirected labor.

He slumped down into a chair at the table and leaned his bearded chin into his hand. He had failed more than just his apprentice. He had failed the council too. Perhaps he should leave the temple as well. For leading two apprentices astray shouldn't his fitness as a Jedi be questioned? _Fine, if that is your decision, go with it. But not right now! You have a duty to Obi-Wan to find him and talk to him. He needs to understand what was going on with you…why he shouldn't blame himself for your going away. You've got to try to bring him back. His potential is so high…it shouldn't be wasted. Once you complete that duty then if you decide to leave…leave…but not before._ _Do what's right for Obi-Wan…then do what's right for you._

His comm link buzzed and he hurried to answer it. It was one of Yoda's assistants. "Master Qui-Gon, Master Yoda would like to talk with you in the council chamber. As soon as possible."

"Thank you." _That's the last thing I need right now. Darn. I've got to get out of here…that's the only way I am going to be able to keep my mind on locating Obi-Wan. As long as the council is looking over my shoulder it's going to distract me. I'm still on sabbatical. After this I'll get some things and move out of the temple for a bit. I don't know if I can stand to see Master Yoda staring at me with those big eyes and the undecipherable look again._

Back to a place he had found himself more times than he could remember, the center of the council chambers and this had to be the worst of those times. _Yeah, there it is again…that same look. It's maddening! I don't want their pity…it helps the situation none. I don't like what they think about Obi-Wan either. He's upset…but I don't think he really comprehends what's he's doing. And…I still don't know if there's judgment in that look or not._

"Master Qui-Gon, searching you have been for Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, my Master."

"Tell us you will what you have found."

_What have I found out? Very little…except that Obi-Wan was declaring in public that he was leaving. I can't tell them that. That would put the final nail in his coffin._ "I have found out very little my Master."

"Nothing you have found out that would lead you to him?"

"No," he said simply.

"Information we have for you. Time it has taken for this news to get back to us. Too bad it is, already gone the ship is."

"What ship? What is it?" Qui-Gon desperately hoped it was something useful.

"A report we have from the spaceport in this district. Reported was a disturbance involving a Jedi the night of Obi-Wan's disappearance."

"Disturbance?" Qui-Gon repeated blankly. _That lines up with the anger the pub owner and waitress reported._

"There's more," Mace Windu added. "It will be hard for you to hear, Qui-Gon. This Jedi was trying to board a transport and became uncooperative with the port authorities as they were doing routine checks of passengers. He was belligerent. When they demanded his ID he said he was Obi-Wan Kenobi and because he was a Jedi he didn't need to go through their silly routines."

_Again that intense anger _Qui-Gon thought in disbelief, but heard himself saying in denial, "Obi-Wan wouldn't behave like that."

"They didn't see his ID. He shoved through and ran for the docking bay. His description matches though…medium height, short hair, blue eyes. Had on a Jedi outfit…and…no padawan braid." He slumped back in his chair and watched Qui-Gon.

_Even if Obi-Wan is going to leave the temple, why is he acting this way? That anger…that just isn't like Obi-Wan. Even at his worst I can't recall seeing him that irate. It seems to have gone beyond just simple anger. What's up? Unless…no, I can't accept that. He can't have gone that far. No. He can't have given in to that anger. No, Obi-Wan. You can't have turned to the dark side. I can't believe it—I won't believe it. Not my padawan. Why not? You're the one who failed him as master and teacher. You failed before. Why not now? Obi-Wan…no…no._

Qui-Gon became aware of hands gripping his arms. He looked to see Mace Windu standing next to him. "Come here and sit down. You already look exhausted. This can't be easy for you. Come on, you're about to fall down." Qui-Gon's mind was still spinning over the thoughts and he hadn't the ability to resist. Mace helped him to a chair.

"I've got to go find that ship. I've got to. This is my fault and I have to go after him."

"You can leave, and we are checking for any information the spaceport may have on the transport that he left on. But first you need to get some rest. You look awful and you're not handling this well. You need to rest and regain yourself before you go."

"No. I can't afford to waste anymore time. I can't. The longer I wait, the harder he will be to find. I have to go before the trail gets cold."

Windu placed his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I know how you must feel, but I can't send you out in this condition. I can feel how exhausted, how confused and upset you are. If you insist on going now, then I can't let you have a transport. I can't let you go if I feel your safety is in danger…and I think it is. If you rest I'll give you the fastest transport we've got. Otherwise I have to insist that you go on a commercial transport…for your own good."

Qui-Gon stopped to consider his options. He understood Master Windu's concern. He knew he was operating below par himself. But he just couldn't wait anymore, especially if Obi-Wan was turning to the dark side. He had to get to him soon! "I understand, but I can't wait. I'll take a commercial ship. I have to."

"I know, I understand," Mace replied in a somber voice. "We will make the arrangements and find out anything we can about that transport—what it's manifest was so we'll know where it was heading." He took a deep breath. "In the meantime, you _will_ get some rest." Before Qui-Gon could stop him, Mace placed his hand against Qui-Gon's forehead and said, "Sleep," putting him into a Force-assisted slumber. He caught the Jedi as his body went limp.

Shar came into the cargo area of the ship. Hack was on guard duty. He glanced around. "Where's Bruck?"

"He went for a walk."

"Good. There's something I need to do while he isn't around." Shar went to one of the storage cabinets and removed a bag. He opened it and gathered some instruments together. "Let me know if you see Bruck coming."

Hack rose and went to stand by the opening at the back of the ship.

Bruck had been out stretching his legs when he got this feeling that he needed to get back to the ship. He just felt that something was wrong. He quickened his pace and was relieved when he got back to see that everything was as he had left it…especially relieved to see Obi-Wan still in his place. He seemed to be somewhat awake now. So it was time to have some more fun with him. So far he had only teased him about cutting off his braid. Bruck had been waiting for just the right time to lower this one on him…and that time had come.

"Did you know that your Jedi costume fits me?"

Obi-Wan's drugged mind was having trouble figuring out what was being said to him. Slowly the words sunk in. _Bruck…my clothes fit him? How would he know that? My clothes are on me…not on him. Come on, Obi-Wan, think!_ It was bad enough that the drug was scrambling his thoughts but also his ears were ringing which was a distraction to his already fragile concentration. And the apprentice was frustrated that he couldn't clearly see his surroundings. He was still trying to decide where he was.

"For someone who's supposed to be so smart you sure are dumb. Why are you having such trouble figuring this out, Oafy?" Bruck laughed viciously. "You've been away…remember? Zonked, bombed…with one of Ruka's concoctions. Yeah, Ruka. The big man wants to see you. Aren't you honored?"

Obi-Wan was trying to fight the drug. His heavy eyelids wanted to close…he wanted to go back to sleep. But he wouldn't let himself give in. _Come on, fight this! It's important. Think! Ruka? This is Ruka's doing?_ A flash of memory…Qui-Gon sick and burning up with fever from Ruka's virus. _Oh no…that's what he's going to do to me._

"Yeah, it's interesting what you can get away with when people think you are a Jedi knight. And they will believe anything you tell them. Especially on Coruscant…the home of the Jedi. Everyone thinks you're so special there. Well, let me state that a little more clearly. I used 'you' in the sense of speaking of the Jedi knight order…not you in particular. Because I'm not so sure what some people think about Obi-Wan Kenobi anymore." Bruck turned to look at Hack, sitting next to him. All this was lost on him. He just grinned but was basically ignoring Bruck.

Obi-Wan pulled against his restraints, the anger in him building. Not that the apprentice comprehended everything Bruck was saying…but because it was Bruck and the drug was interfering with the normal Force-provided ability to control the feelings Obi-Wan had toward him. However, as he fought the chains, he felt a sharp pain in his hip area…in the front right area. He groaned at the sharp ache that echoed through that region with each move.

As Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes he realized he was in his own bed. He remembered his last waking moment. _Damn that Mace! I can't lie around sleeping. I can nap on the transport. What was he thinking?_ The Jedi quickly rose. He was still dressed, except for his boots and robe. He slipped his boots on, grabbed the robe and hurried out of the bedroom.

"Slow down."

Qui-Gon turned to see Mace Windu sitting in a chair in the living room and reading. "Mace what was that little trick about? Why did you do it?"

"Relax, Qui-Gon. You haven't been asleep that long. I didn't put you under very deep. You would have had to wait anyway for arrangements to be made…so I decided you could put that time to better use than fretting. Let me guess, you've had trouble sleeping, right?"

"Yes," the Jedi admitted.

"Yeah, I know you. I know you've been worrying about Obi-Wan and blaming yourself. I know how demanding you are on yourself. You needed that sleep. Now come here just a minute. I have some information for you."

Hoping it was worth his time, Qui-Gon crossed the room and looked over the Jedi master's shoulder.

"Look at this. This is the ship that Obi-Wan boarded. We checked it's flight manifest. It arrived from Garin. It's an Arigua class ship…number RK470. We were checking the database for any other information on it when we got a cross match with this. It's a distress call from RK470 from two days ago. It came to us from some radio club who happened to hear it while listening to standard ship frequencies. Our people reported it to Tiro and to another planet in the area. Tiro is sparsely populated. There are scattered settlements and little contact with the inhabitants. We know very little about them or the planet. Because of that and lack of knowledge about their level of technology we made contact with the authorities of the neighboring planet, Caspa. They are scanning the planet for the ship and trying to find out who's in charge on Tiro. Here is the name of the person who is responsible for that. You can give him a call on your way out to see what they've found so far and he can help you contact Tiro. Oh…also, because Tiro is secluded, there are no commercial flights there. We have you booked on a ship to Caspa. Here is your passage on the commercial cruiser that is taking off…let's see…in half an hour. You're all set. If there's anything else you need us to do just let us know." Mace stood and handed everything to his friend.

"You did all this for me so I could get some rest? Thanks Mace. I appreciate this. I don't suppose I could con you into a transport?"

"No way. You're not nearly rested enough. This ship will get you there almost as fast. Now go. There's a speeder waiting to take you to the spaceport."

"Thanks for everything Mace. I'll be in touch."

"Take care Qui-Gon."

Finally settled into a padded acceleration seat in his cabin, Qui-Gon was able to relax. But he couldn't totally relax. He was still worried about Obi-Wan. Guilt, anxiety and tension threatened to eat him up. _I have to find him. I have to. Obi-Wan is too good to leave the order. We need him…and I think he needs us. We're his family…the only family he's ever known. I know all this has crushed his confidence…and that was always a struggle for him to begin with. The real world will not be as kind to him as the Jedi have. We have known his weaknesses and tried to help him with them. The real world won't be so forgiving. Obi-Wan needs us._

_And you drove him away from that! His family and support system. Because of your clumsiness he has left that behind. He's probably so upset with me that he wouldn't want to be around me. That's OK. It's not really OK…but if I can just get him to come back I could handle it better. I'll stay away from him so I can't cause him any more problems. Besides…I'll probably be leaving the temple myself. It doesn't matter. I'm getting up in years. I wouldn't be able to stay in the field much longer. I can adjust better than he would be able to. He's got his whole life and career ahead of him and mine is winding down. It would be better that way. I just hope he's not upset enough with me that he won't listen to me. I have to be able to convince him to come back._

Qui-Gon put the thoughts out of his head and sat back to meditate and relax. He missed that peace that he'd found on Burene and longed to find it again…but that trip is what started this whole episode. He was loosing his focus again. He let his head recline against the back of the seat and closed his eyes to seek out peace and calm from the Force. After some time he was recentered and had regained his calm. Now he needed to make contact with this person on Caspa to see what they had been able to find out so far.

Qui-Gon made his way to the control center of the transport and introduced himself to the captain. He explained little except that he was on a Jedi knight on a mission and asked for consent to use the ship's radio. The captain readily agreed and soon Qui-Gon was seated at the radio console.

"I'm Captain Shads of the Caspa security force. You are the Jedi who is coming here?"

"Yes. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Can you tell me what you've been able to find out, Captain?" 

"Very little so far, I'm afraid. Tiro is very low-tech and I don't think we can rely on them to help us. We have been searching…but we have a whole planet to sweep. So far we haven't found the craft yet. Making contact with the inhabitants of the planet is proving to be a problem also. They are so secluded…very paranoid. They may actually be a hindrance rather than a help to us."

"The news is not good."

"Well…it could be better, but it isn't hopeless. I have all resources that I can spare working this now. We will find your lost ship."

"Thank you for your help. Please keep me up to date."

"Of course."

Qui-Gon left the command center and was strolling down the corridor as he considered Captain Shads' information…or lack of it. He had hoped for more…but after all how long had they known about the ship? He would have to be patient. Patient? While worrying about Obi-Wan and wondering if he had been injured…or worse in the crash. _Damn! Nothing I can do…and no faster way to get there. I have little choice but to be patient._ He decided to take a look around the ship. Better than sitting alone in his cabin where frustration and worry could so easily slip back on him.

After a meandering walk, the Jedi stopped in the observation deck. Not much to observe really while in hyperspace. Because of the speed, the stars were lines rather than points of light. Still it was an interesting distraction. Mostly the few occupants were passengers on their first flight through hyperspace and their chatter about the phenomenon they were viewing filtered through the master's thoughts.

"This your first time too?" a blue skinned lady standing nearby with her husband asked.

"Hmm…oh, no. I've done this many, many times. It still is interesting to see."

"Name's Thom," the man extended his azure hand. "This is my wife, Ona. Where you headed to?"

"I'm heading to Tiro to search for a friend."

"Oh, did she leave you behind?" Ona giggled.

The Jedi's face turned red and he coughed lightly. "Uh…no. My friend was in a ship that had to make an emergency landing and I have to go see about him." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ona gushed. "I feel just terrible for teasing you like that!" She grabbed Qui-Gon by the arm, "You poor man. You must be worried sick!"

Gently he pulled Ona's hands away and tried to keep his composure. "Well, yes. I am concerned about him."

"That's interesting get up you're wearing," Thom cut in. "You belong to some kind of cult or something."

"No," Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'm a Jedi knight."

"Oh!" Ona's eyes grew big. "I've heard of them! You're a Jedi! Really!" her voice went up an octave. "I've always wanted to meet one." She stood close…very close to the Jedi master. With each step away that he took, she advanced a step until Thom grabbed her arm, annoyance plain on his face.

"We really need to be going, Ona. Remember, you wanted to see the rest of the ship."

"Oh, that can wait," she looked at Qui-Gon with glowing eyes. "I'm sure that he has lots of exciting stories to tell, don't you?" She took another step and reached again for the Jedi's arm. He made to reach into an inner pocket of his robe and managed to avoid her grasp.

Thom pulled her close to him and Qui-Gon could hear him hiss in her ear, "You're making a damn fool of yourself! Will you stop it!" Then he pulled her away. But Ona only had eyes for Qui-Gon and she waved vigorously as she called over her shoulder, "We'll be seeing you around."

_I certainly hope not!_ Qui-Gon smiled in spite of himself. Maybe now he could have some peace.

But it was not meant to be. A large brown furry being stepped up to Qui-Gon and growled in a tongue that was at first strange to his ears. But as the creature growled more syllables, it became familiar. It had been many years since he had spoken Gattese.

"You are a Jedi?"

"Yes, I am," Qui-Gon answered slowly as he worked to remember the correct sequence and pitch of snarls.

"You can help me. My clan wishes our independence from the unlawful invaders of our land on Orino. You come with me and fight on our side. Jedi are keepers of justice. We wish justice for our people. The invaders enslave us."

"That is a serious charge. However, you will have to address that to the Jedi council…"

"No," the creature cut him off. "You come with me. You are Jedi. You must help us." The large fur ball stepped in close.

Qui-Gon didn't move and took a deep breath before he answered. "I am not authorized to go with you. I am on a mission now. I have my instructions from the council. If you want help, you must go through the Jedi council. I can speak to them on your behalf…but that is all I can do." His tone was measured and calm.

His companion stared hard into his face for a long minute. "You will hear from me again." He turned on his heel and stomped away.

_And I thought this was going to be a quiet trip…a time for me to try to find some peace! Skies above!_

"Well, Oafy. If the council hasn't written you off because they now have your braid, they probably will after what I did before we left Coruscant. There are several people back there who think Obi-Wan Kenobi is mad at the council and leaving the order…as well as out taking his anger out on innocent citizens." Bruck chuckled, "And the best part is that there is no one there who can tell the council otherwise."

The apprentice struggled to comprehend what he was being told. _Coruscant. We were on Coruscant. Are we still there? Mad? I'm not mad…except at Bruck. Bruck…. I've got to get out of here. What's he going to do to me? _The acute pain in his hip fought for his floundering attention. _Ow! What did he do to me? _Then another sensation nagged at him. He mumbled and Bruck laughed.

"What's the matter, Oafy? Can't you even speak? Are you trying to argue with me? Speak up a little, I can't hear you." He leaned over the apprentice and then stood up laughing raucously. "This is for you, Hack."

Hack just stared at Bruck as Obi-Wan mumbled again. Seeing that Bruck was going to be of no help he crossed over and leaned down to listen to what Obi-Wan was saying. It was one word. "Bathroom." Hack let out a rough sigh and started complaining about this job not being worth what he was being paid. He unlocked the chain holding Obi-Wan to the bench seat and pulled him to his feet. Hack half carried the drugged padawan to the back of the ship. Bruck followed along laughing all the way.

Obi-Wan was burning with anger. _Bruck! Always picking on me. I'll get you. Ow! What did you do to me? _

It was bad enough to have to be helped to relieve himself, but with Bruck nearby making comments about his manhood, it was almost more than he could take.

"Bruck, shut up." Hack had had enough himself of the arrogant young jerk.

"What's the matter, Hack? Can't take playing nursemaid to Oafy there? Didn't you read your job description before you accepted this?"

Hack reached out with one large muscular arm and knocked Bruck off his feet as he accompanied the Jedi back to his combination bed-jail.

"You big goon!" he yelled as he climbed back to his feet. "I'll bash your head in!"

"Bash my head in? You? Don't make me laugh. Are you gonna be good or do I have to break your arms?" Hack locked the apprentice's restraints and turned to face Bruck.

"Hack!" Shar called. "What's going on back here?"

The big man brushed past Bruck and with a well placed shove the bully went sprawling to the deck. Bruck jumped up and rushed Hack. Hack grabbed his arm, twirling him around while he twisted the arm behind Bruck's back.

"Hack," Shar said.

This time he just released Bruck. Shar came close and glared into his eyes. "I told you before about this. Next time I won't stop Hack, I'll let him break your arms."

"Ruka's gonna hear about this," Bruck huffed as he stomped out.

_Ruka! He's the one behind this? Then whatever this pain is…one of his experiments. I've got to get out of here! _Obi-Wan pulled against the chains…with no effect.

Qui-Gon sat at a table in the dining room, intent on having a quiet meal before retiring to his room for some time of meditation and reading. His plans were altered though when the captain walked up. "Excuse me. May I?"

"Of course, Captain Lood. Please sit down."

"I hope you will pardon the interruption but I don't often get to talk to Jedi. Piloting a passenger cruiser across the galaxy does let you meet a lot of species, but not a large variety of occupations."

"I'm sure it's an interesting job nonetheless. There are some…remarkable passengers on this ship."

"Yeah," the captain chuckled. "There's usually a lot of nut cases too. That's why it'll probably be a relief to talk to you. You said you were on a mission."

"Yes, I'm going to investigate a crashed transport." 

"Hmm…doesn't sound like the kind of thing Jedi usually do."

"Well, it is unusual. There was another Jedi on board."

"Oh, I see. Probably someone you know then."

"Well," Qui-Gon was getting uncomfortable now. "My apprentice was on board."

"Really? That's odd. I didn't know that apprentices went on missions alone."

"Well…they generally don't," Qui-Gon replied cautiously.

"Oh, traveling for pleasure?"

"No…uh. It was personal."

"What kind of personal business do Jedi do? They don't have families to go visit…unless he was getting ready to start a new one."

Qui-Gon was desperately looking for a way to end this conversation. It was getting too personal for him, but the captain was persistent…and nosy. "So, you think he would have gotten in trouble if his master had been along with him? Guess you just can't trust kids to take care of themselves. Have to have an adult along to watch over them, eh?" the captain chuckled.

Just at that moment, Qui-Gon's meal arrived. But his hunger had died away as the conversation drug on. He stood and turned to leave without a word.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat? You're food just arrived."

But the Jedi didn't look back, didn't respond at all.

_Yes, if I had been there for Obi-Wan he wouldn't have left…and he wouldn't have been on that ship. If he is injured…or…then it's my fault. Here I was relaxing on nice peaceful Burene while Obi-Wan was struggling and blaming himself for what happened between us. I was walking through forests and lying on a hill watching stars while he was struggling to concentrate on his training…and mourning a broken relationship. Yes, it is definitely time for me to give up being a teacher. As much as I would like to do it, it's obvious that I'm not suited to it. My defiance and pride always get in the way. Padawan, I hope you are all right. I'll never forgive myself if anything has happened to you. And if I find you, I promise you I won't mess your life up anymore. I just want to bring you back…and then I'll leave you alone…I promise._

"Do you know if Coruscant ever responded to that distress call from the ship that crashed here?"

"Oh, sure. Didn't you hear about that? There was a Jedi master in the area and he got right over here. He has been looking for the exact area of the crash. He sure is one sharp guy, I'll tell you that! Those Jedi are really something."

"Yeah? I didn't know that? You think I could actually meet him? I've never even seen a Jedi before."

"He seems nice enough…but if he's really busy you might want to hold off. When he's in the middle of something you don't want to interrupt him. He and his apprentice are real intense when they are working."

"An apprentice too? Wow! Let's go see."

Obi-Wan lay still and kept his eyes closed. His fuzzy thoughts finally seemed to be clearing. He was more able to put things together but was still somewhat confused. He had been listening to the conversation and trying to figure out exactly what was going on. All he knew was that he needed to escape…and soon. He didn't know what they were going to do to him next and he wanted to be free while he was able to think.

With his new level of consciousness he also became more aware of that sharp pain in his hip area. He remembered hearing Ruka's name mentioned. That sent a thrill of fear through him as he wondered what had been done to him. But he knew he had to concentrate on an escape plan right now. He would have to worry about his hip later.

How many days had it been now? Shar said it should only take a couple days for a rescue ship to arrive. It had been at least that now. Bruck was quickly tiring of this whole escapade. It seemed more like a comedy of errors to him instead of a well-planned operation. Not much longer was he willing to wait. At first, knowing that Obi-Wan was going to suffer he willingly cooperated just because he didn't have his own resources to get to the Jedi. But now…stuck here on this planet with these two morons and Oafy…he was getting restless and agitated. He wanted his revenge and then he wanted off this rock…in that order.

Next time he had guard duty over Oafy, he could just use the blaster and kill him. He'd have to work fast because there would be two angry henchmen ready to kill him. He wondered if his reflexes were fast enough to kill Obi-Wan and then Hack and Shar before he was killed. He was still contemplating and trying to decide on reaction time when he heard a noise…an engine. He leaped up from his seat under a tree as he spotted a ship approaching.

"Hey," he yelled as he ran back to the wrecked transport. "Shar, there's a ship coming!"

Shar emerged and looked toward the approaching vehicle. "Yeah, it's OK. I've already talked to them. Ruka sent it. They've come to pick us up."

They stood and watched the medium sized metallic blue and very streamlined transport set down on the other side of the open area they had crashed into. The ramp lowered and several men came down holding blasters and looking around.

"I believe they are looking for you," Bruck offered.

Shar gave him a look of contempt for his cowardice. He started across the field to greet their rescuers. Bruck turned and headed back to the wreckage. Now was his opportunity. One less to worry about. He was sure he could kill the Jedi and Hack before Shar even knew what was going on.

Bruck entered the rear area of the ship, glancing at Obi-Wan and then taking a seat next to Hack. He knew he didn't have much time to accomplish his mission so he assessed Hack quickly. He was holding the blaster in his right hand, resting on his knee. "Hey, Hack!" He looked toward Obi-Wan. "What's that Jedi doing?" Hack jerked his head up to look and Bruck reached for his arm with both hands. He had not counted on Shar's right hand man to be so strong. Bruck was hardly able to move his hand—even using both his. Hack reacted immediately, bringing the weapon up and smashing his attacker in the face. Bruck fell to the floor, dazed and bleeding. Hack was on his feet now, the blaster aimed squarely at the aggressor's chest.

Bruck took a moment to recover from the shock of the hit to his face. He realized his chance was blown. He couldn't hope to overpower Hack—he found out the hard way. He rolled himself into a sitting position just in time to see….

"Hack, he's getting his chains loose. Really, look!" Sure enough the chains were dropping from the Jedi. Only one thought possessed Obi-Wan. _Get away!_

Hack knew he had to stop the Jedi…but he also had a responsibility to keep him alive. This conflict caused him to delay firing. In that time of indecision, Obi-Wan was free of his restraints. Unsteady, but still possessed by the desire to be free, Obi-Wan launched himself toward Hack. He grabbed the blaster and pointed it just in time to stop Bruck who was about to attack. Wobbling on his feet but knowing he had little time, he reached out with a touch and put Bruck under. Then he stumbled toward the cockpit area. Slipping out the hatch on a side of the ship away from the newly arrived rescue ship, he tried running and was frustrated by the unsteadiness and the haze that still surrounded him.

Shar and several men from the rescue ship stepped into the wreckage…and saw Hack lying on the floor. Shar hurried over to him.

"What happened?" Shar demanded.

"That idiot, Bruck, attacked me. He was going for my weapon. In the confusion the Jedi got away."

"I knew Bruck was going to be a problem. Damn! Ban, take a couple of men and go look for the Jedi. But don't take long…we've got to get out of here." He looked at the unconscious form of Bruck and told one of the other men. "Put him on the ship."

While this discussion was going on, Obi-Wan spotted a gorge just ahead of him. _Come on, think! You've got to focus. They'll be coming after you._ He knew he was taking too long to make a decision and make an unsteady path to the gorge. However, there was thick brush at the edge of the ravine, which hid the layer of loose pebbles that lined the edge of the gorge. The padawan's boots slid on the gravel and he went over the side of the rocky edge. Involuntarily he let out a loud yelp. Thinking this was the end, the Jedi was surprised when his descent stopped. He looked up to see that his robe had caught on a tree trunk sticking out of the side of the gorge. He was grateful…but now what? He looked around for something to grab hold of or climb onto. He cursed his slowly clearing vision. Just below him…was that a ledge? Knowing he didn't have much time, he convinced himself it was and tried to slip out of his robe while still holding onto it. _Concentrate! Come on! They're probably coming by now. Careful. _Just then he heard a rip._ Uh oh! Got to work fast. Focus! Focus! _ The apprentice swung himself toward the ledge and got one foot on just as another rip sounded. He let go of the cloth and began looking around for his next move. There was a cleft in the rock just to his side and without stopping to think he ducked into it.

Ban and his men had exited the wreckage just in time to hear Obi-Wan's yell. One glance at the surrounding terrain told Ban the gorge was the most likely source of a yell of distress. Suspicious, he slowed his men down as they approached the edge. Leaning over the rim with blaster at the ready, he looked into the deep gorge, a white foamy river hurrying through it. Then the flutter of the apprentice's robe caught his eye. "Ior, climb down and get that."

Ior was not in love with the idea of climbing down the steep rock face…but he was less in love with the idea of being fried by his boss' blaster…which he knew was the alternative. Carefully he lowered himself by roots, handholds on rocks, limbs.

Below in the small cave, Obi-Wan could hear the chatter and see the loose rock falling from above. He pulled back as far as he could and listened for the bits of conversation to float down to him so that he would know what the men were doing.

Ior thankfully made it down and back up without incident. He handed the ripped robe to Ban who examined it and the gorge. "Most likely he fell…this wouldn't hold him. He's probably down river by now. Let's get back to the ship."

After seeing the shredded cloak and hearing Ban's description of where it was found and the depth of the gorge, Shar agreed that Jedi was probably dead. And he didn't want to stick around any longer than he had to. After all, he had no way of knowing who else had heard their distress call…and might be on the way. Shar's men had removed a few things from the wreckage to load onto the rescue ship…but he didn't trust any of them with the metal canister he was so carefully carrying himself to the ship.

After the searchers had left Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. _But they aren't gone yet. You've got to concentrate. Don't mess this up now. They are still out there. _He stayed in his hiding place as he tried to think about what to do next. After a few minutes he heard the engines of the rescue ship as they thrusted up. He kept his place until the noise had faded completely. _Surely they are gone now. They wouldn't leave anyone behind would they? Careful. You're still not thinking clearly…don't make a mistake. _He waited a few minutes longer and then slowly he made his way up the face of the gorge. It would have been hard climbing under any circumstance. However, still suffering some of the effects of the sedative made the climb even more difficult. He worried about his sluggish thoughts…wondering if that would cause him to misjudge and fall. Also, the pain that he had noticed in his hip was aggravated because of the demands he was putting on his legs in his fight with gravity. The pain was sharp and intense. He cursed it all the way up.

Having reached the top of the gorge and seeing no other ship but the wrecked one, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he decided to find out just what causing him so much pain. The apprentice slipped his pants down a little. There on the right pelvic area, just where the bone juts out, there was a small cut._ But it's just a small cut. Why does it hurt so much? How did it get there?_ He put his hand to his head as he tried to remember what had happened to him. He had flashes of memories but had no coherent explanation. _Ruka! Bruck said Ruka wanted me. Is this one of his experiments? That doesn't make sense. Come on Kenobi…get it together. Why would they leave me behind? _He rubbed his aching head…an effect of the receding drug. _That doesn't help me in trying to clear my mind. They left me behind. Ruka…experimenting on me?_ A startling thought hit him. _They'll be back for me! That's it. They're coming back. I've got to get out of here._

On shaky legs he made a wavering path back to the wreckage and poked around for anything that might be useful to him before he abandoned the ship. He found a few food items and a couple of tools that he took. His still clouded mind couldn't decide if they would be useful or not…but he did recall he didn't have a weapon…so he took them. Assembling a small supply cache, the apprentice left the ship.

_Now this is important. Think! You've got to decide which would be the most promising way to go. Concentrate…look at the surroundings and think! _He looked back at the gorge…that made the decision easier. He didn't want to try to climb down that in his present condition…so he set out the opposite way. His steps were slow and halting. The apprentice's vision was still not focused and the headache was worsening. He really would have rather found a place to curl up and sleep. But fear of the possibility of Shar coming back for him…and of facing Ruka drove him forward.

He was very frustrated over the battle he continued with his hazy thoughts. Looking back he was surprised he was able to focus enough on the Force to slip the chains. _Adrenaline…and fear_ he decided.

As he made his uncertain way he tried to piece together what was going on…but he could call up only random images…Bruck leaning over him. Shar poking his arm with a needle. Angry words on the ship. Nothing to join the arbitrary memories…and he didn't even know if what he remembered was in chronological order.

On board the rescue ship Shar was boiling mad at Bruck for his action. He lay on the deck at Shar's feet still unconscious. Shar kicked him a couple of times, "Wake up!" The still form began to stir.

"Here, maybe this will help," Ban said as he dumped water in Bruck's face.

He woke up completely then, sputtering and cursing at every name he could think of. "What are you doing?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you. What was that little stunt you pulled back there?"

Bruck was not intimidated. "I told you I wanted my revenge on that Jedi."

"Well, it looks like you got it. Seems the Jedi fell into a gorge back there on the planet. He's dead now. Hey!" Shar's attention was turned to one of the men who was juggling a container. "Be careful with that, you jerk! That's valuable! Give it to me. I should have know better than to trust something important to anyone else." He carefully took the metal container from the man and grasped it in both hands.

Bruck had gathered himself from the deck of the ship and was wiping his face on his sleeve. He couldn't resist a dig at Shar. Bruck walked up behind him as Shar was gingerly loading the metal canister into the ship's refrigeration unit. "Too bad though. Ruka went to all that trouble to capture Oafy and now he's gone. Looks like your boss' plans are shot."

Shar gave Bruck a tight smile. "I've found that Ruka is inventive and wise. He always has a back up plan."

"Ha! With Obi-Wan dead, I'd like to see this almighty Ruka pull a back up plan out of that."

"Oh, you will Bruck…you will…"

Qui-Gon had spent a restless night. His vision of a peaceful night had fled after his conversation with the captain. He had returned to his cabin and had meditated as he planned. However, he had trouble shutting his mind down as he kept reviewing his years of training Obi-Wan, re-appraising his approach and specific things he had said and done. It was not worry as much as it was critique. If he really intended to give up teaching padawans he intended to review his career in instruction. He knew that Yoda would not agree with his position so he was building his case…hence the need to scrutinize his methods. And once he started down that path he found it hard to let it go. The only thing that led him into sleep was the fact that he had had some exhausting days recently with little rest. So his body took over from his mind and he eventually drifted into sleep.

When he awoke it took him a minute to get his head together. So tired was he even after the rest, that he was slow to awaken. With nothing much to accomplish before they arrived at the destination, Qui-Gon was tempted to roll over and try to sleep some more but his thoughts threatened to drift back to the examination of the night before…and he wasn't up to that just now. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and focused his thoughts on the Force, remembering the peace he had found on Burene and seeking to reconnect with what he had found there.

Obi-Wan had not walked far before he bedded down for the night. Feeling the effects of the drug wearing off made travel hard for him. He kept stumbling along in an attempt to get well away from the ship. So far the terrain was forested area set on gently rolling hills. He had tried to use the healing effects of the Force on his cut, but was not very effective in his condition. The pain was acute and every step aggravated it. So he'd had to stop walking much sooner than he had planned but he was glad also. He'd had quite a day and was ready for a rest. He searched out a brushy area and hid himself deep in it to sleep hoping it would hide him enough should Shar or any of his men return. Shar, the cut and wondering what it meant, Bruck's taunts, and the reaction of the Jedi council were on the padawan's mind as he lay down, but in his exhaustion he had no trouble letting the thoughts go and getting to sleep.

Qui-Gon felt a little more refreshed and at ease. He quickly showered and dressed. Now he was hungry…especially after having his evening meal interrupted by the captain last night. He was anxious for breakfast and wasted no time getting ready to get out the door. Being somewhat preoccupied and not expecting anything to go wrong anyway, the Jedi hurried out the door without a second thought…and immediately a large hand slammed into his face knocking him backwards into the wall. The blow to his face and his head dazed him enough that his attacker was able to get a good hold on him and pull him to his feet for another hit. Qui-Gon was quickly trying to focus his thoughts but his head was clear to slow. He felt a blow to his chin and he sailed backwards again, but this time landing in the corridor rather than against the wall. Reacting out of instinct since his head was still fuzzy, he yanked his light saber free of his belt and powered it on. His attacker backed away from the sizzling weapon. Qui-Gon's vision cleared enough to see the large brown furry creature he had spoken to on the observation deck as he ran down the hallway.

He pulled himself over to lean against the wall…a precaution against anyone coming up behind him. Then he just sat still for a couple of minutes to recover from the attack. He put away his weapon and slowly got his feet under him. Returning to his room, he turned his attention to the bruises and blood his assailant had gifted him with. _After all, Jinn, he did tell you that you would hear from him again! You should have listened. Looks like I'm going to have a more interesting trip than I thought._

The morning found the apprentice still tired and reluctant to rise. He grumbled at the aches in his body from sleeping on the hard ground. And it had not helped his sore hip either. _Darn, I should have slept on my other side. _He rose slowly and gently stretched his sore body. Grabbing his small pack he set out again, deciding to eat while he walked. He had been following the sunset the previous day…it was the only indicator he had to let him know he was traveling in a straight line instead of circles. For now walking away from the rising sun would serve the same purpose. As the sun rose to its zenith however, he would have to find a different reference. He could use local landmarks, choosing a new one each time he closed on his chosen one. He took a deep sigh and set out.

With nothing else to occupy his thoughts, they kept drifting back to the snatches of memory from his kidnapping experience. _What happened? Why did they leave me behind? It doesn't make sense. They came to Coruscant to get me, didn't they? I remember Bruck being on Coruscant. Why did they come all that way to kidnap me only to leave me stranded here? Unless this is part of their plan? Could it be? Is this one of Ruka's tests? Something he had Shar inject into me and then leave me out here to see how it develops? If that's true then they probably know where I am and are watching me. Is that a good thing or not? Does that mean they won't leave me to die of thirst or lack of food…or would that be part of the experiment too?_

_OK, Obi-Wan, you are letting your thoughts really run away with you now! Reign them in. Keep your concentration here and now…. How many times did Master Qui-Gon remind me of that? And still I don't seem to have learned it. He must really have been frustrated with me as a learner. I tried hard to do my best. I did. And it just wasn't good enough. What more can I do than my best? Was I doing my best? Did I give it my all? Were there times when I thought I could get away with doing less? _He sighed deeply. _And I had the nerve to throw myself at Master Qui-Gon…fooling myself into thinking I was good enough to be his padawan. No wonder he was so slow to accept me. And no wonder he wanted to get away from me. I'll never be able to live up to what he wants from an apprentice. I'm just not able to. There are lots of other padawans who are better than I am. I just am not good enough to be a Jedi. All those masters who passed me over were right to do so. Qui-Gon must have felt sorry for me. That's the only reason he agreed to take me on. And I have failed him._

After he'd gotten himself cleaned up, Qui-Gon headed for the dining room, still looking forward to that meal. He was in luck. The buffet that had been set out for breakfast was still set up. He had not known how late it ran, so he counted himself lucky. As he piled his plate high, Captain Lood sauntered up to him.

"Good morning…my goodness! What happened to you?"

"I was attacked in the corridor outside my room just a few minutes ago." Qui-Gon took a table and the captain was right on his heels.

"Tell me what happened. Who did it?"

"A tall brown fur covered being. He was waiting in the hallway for me and attacked as soon as I came through the door."

"Oh yes, the Gorinion, Haas. I was afraid he would be a troublemaker. Several passengers have complained about being harassed by him. I shall have him locked up at once. Hmm…would you like our doctor to take a look at you? Nasty bruises…and your nose!"

Qui-Gon stopped in mid-bite. "He didn't hit me in the nose."

"Oh…sorry," Lood turned red. Then to cover his hasty retreat he said, "I must go see to his detainment at once."

The Jedi turned back to his meal, glad that the captain had departed. Every time he stepped out of his cabin it seemed that he was having awkward encounters and he hoped to make it through the rest of his breakfast in peace. But his hope was shattered immediately. He heard a voice call from across the room.

"Helloooooo, Mr. Jedi!" Ona was waving her bright blue hand like a flag in the wind.

_Oh no! Can't I have a moment of peace?_ Ever the gentleman, Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder and returned the wave. Hopefully that's all she wanted. He immediately faced forward again and slumped down in his chair. In a few seconds flat Ona was clanking her plate down next to Qui-Gon and jangling her silverware almost in his ear as she pulled a chair out to sit down. "You don't mind if we join you do you?" Then she turned and yelled across the room, "See, I told you, Thom. He doesn't mind. My goodness! What in the galaxy happened to you! Look at your face! You poor man. You come with me right now and we'll get you all taken care of. Look at those bruises…and your nose!"

"I'm fine…really. I have already seen to my injuries. They aren't serious…I didn't get hit in the nose."

But Ona was oblivious to the Jedi's words as she yelled across the room for her husband to come and look at the poor man's face.

Other passengers were staring and mumbling. _Skies above! All I wanted was a peaceful meal. Just a few minutes alone. First waylaid by Haas, now by Ona._ He managed to paste a smile on his face as Ona launched into a monologue about their tour of the ship. Reluctantly Thom joined them and ate in silence as Ona provided the only conversation at the table.

_And I thought Ruka was bad. Ruka! I wonder if he has been captured yet? It seems that Obi-Wan found a way to keep me off the search for Ruka after all_ he thought grimly.

Obi-Wan had been walking for sometime now and had seen no signs of a city, village, or settlement of any sort. He was getting tired and was still suffering pain from the cut on his hip. Despite his efforts to use the healing power of the Force to heal the cut, the pain in his hip persisted. It was a constant reminder to him that he may have been injected with something. And the pain had slowed him and helped deplete his energy. He found a place to settle down for a short rest. Then he had a meager meal and lay down for a few minutes to make the most of his rest.

_Things weren't bad enough…kidnapped, my braid stolen from me, not knowing how the council is going to react to that. Now I have this cut that I have to wonder about...knowing how Ruka likes to do medical experiments on Jedi. And I'm out here in the middle of nowhere on a planet I am unfamiliar with. No way to communicate, no idea where I am going. What's this…injection I suppose, going to do to me? I remember all the things he did to Master Qui-Gon. Is it virus or drug? Am I going to get sick…almost to the point of death, like my master did? I'll be unable to travel or even take care of myself if it's something like that. Or what if I start hallucinating? I could walk off into a gorge, fall in a river, or even eat something that is toxic…and not be aware of what I'm doing. I'm about to have a new appreciation for what Master Qui-Gon went through I'm afraid. I can't even call out to him now that our link has been severed._

_I sure could use his sage wisdom right now. It would be a great comfort. Yeah, I can calm myself…but it's not quite the same as having someone along with you…someone to talk things over with and to use as a sounding board. Being alone is not much fun in a situation like this. It would be nice to hear his voice. He'd know what to do right now and even if he didn't, he'd probably say, 'A solution will present itself, Padawan'. Yes…I miss that._

_Well, you'd better get used to it, Padawan! I have no idea if I'm going to be able to get myself out of this situation…and even if I do…what awaits me on Coruscant? If I go to the temple and explain what happened…how do I know what Bruck has done to try to make trouble for me? Will they believe me? And…if that problem gets solved…I still won't have Qui-Gon as my master any more. That's the one certainty I have. Not much to look forward to. Not much motivation to get myself out of this. Enough! Enough feeling sorry for yourself and worrying. You should seek peace and comfort right now instead of letting doubt and worry undermine you._

Qui-Gon had tried to gracefully pry himself away from Ona and her very annoyed husband, but she stuck close to the Jedi. When he had left the dining room, Ona had attached herself to his arm yet again and insisted on taking him on a tour of the ship. And what a tour it was…down to the location of every public bathroom on the cruiser. She led him to the engine room and repeated the simple version of the engine operation that she had gotten from the chief engineer the day before. She didn't know that Qui-Gon could have given her the details…down to working out the equations to calculate the combined thrust of the engines. He merely stood and listened…or seemed to be listening as he actually was trying to find sanctuary in the Force. Sanctuary from Ona's grating voice and non-stop ramblings about the carpet in the hallway, what planet the dinnerware had come from, how Lood had come to be captain of the ship.

And speaking of Captain Lood, when Qui-Gon saw the officer approaching them as Ona was dragging him to look at who knows what, he was desperately trying to think of a way to signal the captain to rescue him. Little did he know that Lood wanted to speak with him anyway.

"Excuse me, may I borrow Master Jinn from you? I'm sorry to interrupt your little tour but I assure you I can have him back to you soon."

"Oh, that's quite all right, Captain," Thom brightened. "I'm sure he has much more important things to do than touring the ship."

Ona elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a dirty look. "Well, if you must Captain Lood." She wagged a finger in his face, "But I'm holding you to your promise not to keep him long!"

As Qui-Gon and Lood headed down the hallway, the Jedi said in a soft voice, "Thank you!"

Lood grinned and chuckled. "But she means well. I wasn't just trying to do you a favor though, I need to talk to you about Haas."

"OK. Tell me, have you had any communications from Caspa yet?"

"No, we haven't. Would you like for me to have someone try to raise them while we talk?"

"I would appreciate it."

Obi-Wan kept a check on the sun's position and was mindful of local landmarks to be sure he wasn't going in circles. The travel was becoming harder as the terrain turned more angular and rocky and the trees thinned out. The walking was harder on his hip and the sun now beat down on him without the forest to shade him.

_It would certainly be helpful to know something of this planet. What kind of animal life might I come upon…unarmed? Is there water nearby? What about population? I could be walking a long time before I happen up on a city. There's nothing to be done about it though. I'll just have to keep on going like I am…until a solution presents itself_ he thought grimly.

A noise distracted Obi-Wan from his musings. It wasn't a person or an animal…it didn't sound like rustling in the leaves. It was getting louder as he walked. It sounded like…like…water! The apprentice quickened his steps and yelled out in joy and relief at the sight of a stream winding through the forest. He threw his clothes off and ran into the cool water. What a relief! It felt good to his tired, hot body. He dunked his head, taking big gulps of water and then settled down on his knees to just relax and let the wonderful, restoring water wash over him.

The break had been just what Obi-Wan had needed. He was able to have his fill of water and the dunk in the stream had been very relaxing and renewing. And it had encouraged him a little. At least he felt like he would be able to go on a little further now that he was able to rehydrate himself. It was with great reluctance that he left the wonderful little stream…but as much as it had done for him, he also knew he needed to keep moving. But it was with a little more energy and a not so slumped back that he took up his journey again. His new energy gave him new resolve.

_I have to survive this. I have to. If there is nothing else I accomplish, there is one thing I want to do for me. I have to get back to the temple to let them know that I didn't really want to quit. I have no idea what's waiting for me back there, but I have to let them know what happened. I'm not going to let Bruck win. He is not going to ruin my life. Even if everything has lined up in a way that the council will not let me continue my training…who knows they may have already written me off by now. They don't know that it wasn't me who cut off the braid…and they have no other communication from me. They have to know what really happened. At least then I feel like I could take their decision easier…if I make sure they understand the truth first. And I have to let Master Qui-Gon know that I'm not a quitter. I can't let him think he has failed with another apprentice…he has to know. He has to._

The talk with Lood had just been the formalities of filing a report of the incident and filling out the appropriate and quite lengthy paperwork. _Well…it's either this…or touring the ship with Ona. Think I'd rather do this!_

At long last the final form had been signed and the Jedi leaned back in the chair to stretch the muscles that had kinked from leaning over all those forms.

"Can I get you something to drink perhaps? No?" A buzz sounded and the captain pressed a button on his desktop. "Yes?"

"Captain, we've tried several times to raise Caspa and we can't get through to them. The band conditions are pretty bad…a lot of noise. We are just going to have to wait until it clears."

"All right. Thank you." He toggled the button. "I'm sorry Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon's brow furrowed as worry tugged at him. "Thank you for trying."

"I'll have them try again later. Maybe we can get in touch then." To try to lighten the atmosphere Lood said, "So, what was Ona filling your head full of?"

"She had a most amusing tale of how you'd come to be captain of the ship."

Lood chuckled. "She bought that, eh? I thought she would. It was too wildly romantic for her to pass up. What really happened was that when I was in my teens I ran away from my dad's business." The captain leaned back and stared at the wall as the memory washed over him. "Didn't want to work there in the first place…but Dad always thought he knew what was best for me. Never gave me a choice, really. Every decision was filtered through Dad and he never consulted me. The best thing I ever did was get away from that tyrant." He leaned his arms on his desk and looked over at Qui-Gon. "I just had to make a break and start out on my own, you know?"

"Uh, yes…well. If that's all…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off.

"Sure, but you know going through that door opens you up to assault by Ona."

"Thank you," he replied curtly. "I'll take my chances."

Qui-Gon exited and the captain's words echoed back through his head. _Even though Obi-Wan is an apprentice, he is an adult now…and bound to want to make his own decisions or at least be consulted. He's not thirteen anymore, Jinn. He is able to make sound, rational decisions. And…you said yourself he had good insight and input. But you chose not to listen to him…you shut him out after encouraging him in the past to speak up. It's no wonder he acted the way he did. You're not being consistent. Another sign of my failure as a teacher. _

_If anything has happened to him I'll never forgive myself! I'm the reason he left. It's my fault he was on that ship. If I hadn't driven him away he would have been at the temple…where he belongs…instead of on that ship. I've got to find him. I sure hope they have found that ship by now._

"Oh! There you are! We missed you, didn't we?" Ona ran up and grabbed Qui-Gon's arm like the leech she had become. Thom just hung back and looked away.

_I don't need this right now._ Not wanting to be rude, but not of a mind to endure Ona, the Jedi pulled her hands away and said curtly, "Excuse me. I have to go."

Ona stood and stared for a couple of seconds at the departing master and then she burst into tears. "Thom! Did you see that! He was rude to me! Are you just going to stand there."

Thom just stood there…and grinned. Ona ranted for a couple of minutes and then stomped away.

The terrain was more uneven now and rockier so the going was not so easy. Obi-Wan had to slow down his pace. He was tiring quicker and taking more frequent breaks from not only the travel but the heat also. His resolve began to waver and he wondered if he were going the right way. To his way of thinking a city would be built in a flat area, not in a hilly, rocky area. The job of building would be easier for one thing. And water supplies would be more plentiful. Having their source in the hills, streams would be mere trickles but as they sought lower ground, slowed their flow and joined with other streams, larger bodies of water would be formed. Should he stay in the flatter area and search or keep following his original direction? His view to that direction revealed small hills. At least there weren't higher mountains rising beyond that. But that didn't make his choice any easier. If there were mountains then he could be assure that wouldn't be the way to go. Which way? He sat down to think. But he couldn't keep his thoughts entirely on which way he should go.

_I'm not sure what to do. I also have to be careful if I don't keep going forward that I don't circle back around to the wreck. Shar might be there looking for me right now. I can't let him take me back to Ruka. I don't know what he may have done to me…but I'm not going to be a willing participant. If it costs me my life…that's OK as long as I don't do anything that will help contribute to Ruka's body of knowledge…dangerous knowledge. Master Qui-Gon was right. He is too dangerous to be loose in the galaxy. I don't know what he's cooking up this time but he won't take me without a fight. That's one thing that I _can_ do right now…keep Ruka from completing whatever he has started on me. _He sighed deeply._ I wish I could talk to Master Qui-Gon…and to Yoda before…. Listen to me. So certain are you that you will die. You really have no idea what this is. _

_You should be focusing on deciding which way to go instead of thinking about that…you shouldn't be worrying at all. You should be seeking the peace you need from the Force…and the direction. Kenobi, you have really lost your focus since you've come out of that drug haze. You were so focused when you were searching for Master Qui-Gon while Behor was holding him. Now, look at you. Hmm…Master Qui-Gon was having trouble connecting with the Force after Ruka drugged him…could it be the same thing? But he was not able to trust the Force. Am I? Or am I just not thinking to do it? My mind has cleared up from the drug. I don't understand…I just know that I'm not where I ought to be in the Force._

_Maybe I should take the time now to remedy that. I'll be losing daylight that I could use traveling, but I don't know which way to go…so it doesn't matter. Besides if I find centering, the Force will guide me. That's what I'll do then._

Qui-Gon had retired to his cabin, resolved to spend the day there. It was true that every time he left, he ran into trouble…of one form or another. And besides, he needed this time alone. He needed to settle himself down instead of letting all these odd people and events upset him. Once again his thoughts turned back to Burene and what he had found there.

_How I longed to stay…but that's not for me. Yes, I was at peace there, but Jareel is right…it is just sitting for a year. That's not what a Jedi does. Jedi are the guardians of justice and peace. But Jedi are led by the Force…a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. There is a time needed to reconnect with it. But not separated away on a sparse planet. Jedi do not live on sparse planets. They are headquartered on Coruscant and travel to all corners of the galaxy…and that is where a Jedi needs to learn to find his focus. A Jedi should be able to find that close link with the Force wherever he is. That's the key! In day-to-day living, on any planet, in any circumstance I should be able to find that peace, that light, that strength…not only when I'm alone. When I am in a crowd, when I am training Obi-Wan, when I stand before the council. I know this…I know this. Why am I having to relearn it? _

_It goes back to the whole episode with Ruka. I had to learn all over again about the Force and I'm still learning. Yes, I did need that time alone on Burene…to relearn that special link because I was still relearning. But now I have to re-educate myself on how to carry that over into my life, my duties, my relationships. That's what this problem with Obi-Wan is about…or that's half of it. The other half is that he has had some growing and learning to do through all this. He isn't the cause of the problem…he is a victim of the problem. And I haven't recognized how all this ties together…until now. I finally understand now. Now that it's too late…too late for Obi-Wan and I…too late for the Jedi and I._

The apprentice had spent the rest of his day in meditation and contemplation. He had made the hardest effort he had ever made to forge a link to the Force. Then he relaxed and felt the light and energy flow into him. Peace settled his soul…the sweetest peace he had felt in many months. Yes, he had been meditating, but he had not realized how it had become routine for him…rather than a chance to learn and grow. And especially in the time since Master Qui-Gon had been on sabbatical, he had done the minimum that he could get away with. No wonder he had lost focus. No doubt he had regained it this day.

The padawan had no idea how much time passed while he was thus absorbed and he didn't care. It was not until he had at long last opened his eyes to the world around him that he became aware that time had passed. The sun was low on the horizon and the temperature was beginning to lower. He watched it slowly sink beneath the boundary between land and sky and just concentrated on the serenity that flowed through him.

_I hope this is what Master Qui-Gon found on his sabbatical. This is the most wonderful feeling! I don't think I have ever experienced peace of this level before. It is true that the more you seek the Force, the more it becomes a part of you. Now I understand the teachings of the masters at the temple. I know why they emphasize focusing on the Force. It is where our strength comes from…but it's so much more. Oh, Master, now I know what you were trying to teach me…I understand. How I wish you were here to share this with. _

_Oh, what more I could have learned from you if only I'd tried harder. If only I had paid you more heed. Young minds can be so foolish…distracted by such mundane things. Oh to have those moments back…to relive—to change them. To have you back. To sit at your feet again and hear your wisdom. I didn't understand what I had access to…your understanding, your learning, your skills…your friendship. True you were my master…but you were my good friend…my family. Family that I betrayed…not by disagreeing with you, but by not caring enough about you to disagree in the right way. I didn't just differ in opinion with you…I opposed you and I defied you. No wonder you went away from me. I became something you didn't recognize. I became not a sounding board, but a judge. And it's not my place as padawan…or even as friend or family to judge you. I understand that now…but will I ever get the chance to tell you?_

The Jedi master had indeed spent the rest of the day cloistered in his cabin determined to avoid any more contacts with the strange passengers and talkative captain. The morning found him feeling rested for the first time in many days. How long had it been since all this started? So much had happened he was losing his perspective on the passage of time. As he considered, it occurred to him that later today they would be arriving at Caspa. Thankfully this trip, this hell called a trip, would soon be over. Then he could concentrate his energies on finding Obi-Wan. Speaking of Caspa he wondered if the channel had cleared and decided to go by the control center to see if they had been able to get through. The thought of Ona entered his head and he hesitated, but then decided that concern for Obi-Wan was worth facing anything…even Ona.

Obi-Wan had sat for some time watching the stars pop out one by one. He had such a sense of calm and well being that he didn't realize how much time was passing…but he finally did realize he needed to get some rest to face his renewed journey the next day. Sleep came easily…for the first time in how long?

Slowly opening his eyes to the already risen sun, the apprentice actually looked forward to starting the day. He felt a renewal and was anxious to get back to civilization…and to the temple. As he was gathering his meager supplies to start out he heard a noise…loose stones set to tumbling. Immediately he took a defensive stance and stretched out to sense what was there. Behind him several heads rose above scattered boulders. The apprentice whirled around…and then more heads began appearing all around him. He was surrounded…but by what?

One head began rising as its owner came to a standing position. Humanoid in appearance, the male had long wild looking dark hair and was dressed in a tunic and pants that seemed to have been made from tanned hides. He stepped around the boulder and stared at the apprentice.

Not knowing what else to do, the padawan began, "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi…"

"Silence!" the man bellowed. "You will not speak until given permission."

_Sounds like Master Qui-Gon._ So Obi-Wan just stood and waited to see what would happen next.

The male walked around him in a wide circle. The apprentice could sense a high degree of nervousness and tension in the group that was watching. The leader stopped in front of Obi-Wan. "You will call me Plod. That is not my name but my title. You may speak."

"Yes…Plod," Obi-Wan replied almost saying "Master" instead of "Plod". "Can you help me? I was in a ship that crashed on this planet and I need to find transportation to the nearest spaceport."

"Your words say nothing. You are sent to spy on us!"

"No, of course not, I…"

"Yes, sent by the Tortors. They have been trying to defeat us since we took over their village. But you are different from them. What is this you wear?"

"It is what the Jedi wear…"

"What is Jedi? Another village? You have made an alliance with the Tortor! You are a spy!"

"No, just let me explain…"

"Take him!"

The waiting humanoids rushed toward the apprentice. He held out his hand and used a Force shove to push some of them backwards. The others stopped in mid-stride and gasped.

"A wizard!" Plod gasped. "A magic worker. The web!"

Before Obi-Wan could react several of the humanoids pointed rifle-appearing devices and began spraying a white stringy gooey substance on him. It layered thick and fast. The padawan began pulling at it, trying to get it off. The more he struggled, the tighter the strands wrapped about him. He tried to use the Force to assist his pulls and the substance became tighter still.

Plod stood and laughed in a deep husky voice. "Fight all you want wizard. The more you fight, the more you imprison yourself."

Obi-Wan stopped his struggle to hear the leader's words…and as soon as he quit thrashing about, the goo stopped its squeezing. He moved a hand and the white substance tightened around it. So it seemed that whatever this was, it reacted to his movements. While he was still it was also, but when he moved, it tightened about him. Knowing that he could be crushed by the stuff, the apprentice gave it up and just lay still…looking very much like he was wrapped in a cocoon.

Plod gave a shrill whistle and his men came forward and loaded Obi-Wan onto their shoulders and carried him away.

Master Jinn was greatly disappointed…and concerned about the inability to contact Caspa. He reminded himself he would be there in a few hours as he slowly trudged down the corridor, his hands clasped behind his back. _Will this ship not go any faster! So close, but still so far away. I hope you're all right, Padawan._

"Why there you are! I've been looking just everywhere for you!" Ona was attached to him before he could move.

_Oh, by the Force! I don't need this right now._ "Please, Ona. I'm busy just now."

"Why silly, you're just walking down the hallway. What are you busy doing? Thinking about some sweetie you left behind?" She jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"Oof! No…but I do have a lot on my mind…so if you would excuse me."

"Oh your bruises do look better now…but your nose. I think you're probably going to have to have something done about that. It's kinda cute though." She reached up to trace the curve of his nose.

Qui-Gon quickly pulled away. _Strength, give me strength. No! Give me peace! If I have strength I'm liable to break her nose._ "I must be going."

"But there's nowhere to go! Unless you were going to the lounge or observation deck. I'd be glad to go with you. Thom is still in bed. He was out late…drinking," she said in disgust. "I don't know why he does that? Can you figure it out?"

_I'm liable to join him! If you can't figure it out…._ "I was just on my way back to my cabin."

"Oh well…" Ona looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I can join you there too!"

_Too much!_ "No!" he practically yelled at her. "I'm going…alone…to my cabin. And you will leave me alone." Qui-Gon suddenly noticed other passengers who had been in the corridor had stopped and were staring and whispering. _That's it! I'm not coming out until we land!_ He stomped away leaving an embarrassed and confused Ona trying to hide among the other passengers.

True to his word, Qui-Gon stayed in his cabin. He would answer no knock, acknowledge no hail. It was with great relief that he received the PA announcement that the ship had landed and passengers may now leave their cabins. He grabbed his bag and headed for the exit ramp. As he neared he could see Ona and her husband nearby. The Jedi kept his eyes straight ahead, determined not to even acknowledge their existence. He needn't have worried though. His last outburst had so mortified Ona that she tried to act like she didn't see Qui-Gon. Her husband saw him though and nudged her, "There's your friend leaving, aren't you gonna go kiss him goodbye?"

She punched Thom's shoulder and huffed down the ramp.

After clearing the check-in counter in the terminal, Qui-Gon began looking around for some sort of transportation to the security force building. That was not a problem though. Many speeders were lined up outside the building just waiting for arriving passengers. The problem was in keeping them from crushing him. Just when he thought he would have to use the Force to hold them back, other passengers began leaving the terminal building and some of the speeder drivers began to chase them.

Relieved, Qui-Gon grabbed the sleeve of the nearest driver. "Can you take me to the security building?"

"Sure thing, Mister. Let's go."

Obi-Wan was lying under a tree where he had been dumped when the humanoids entered their village. A crowd soon gathered to gawk and whisper. Plod wouldn't let them get too close though. One word held them back…wizard!

One brave soul dared to defy Plod and come closer. She was a lovely young girl with shiny black hair half down her back. She came close and kneeled down. Plod rushed forward. "Urba! Get away from the wizard!"

"Papa. He can't be a wizard. He has a kind face. Wizards are old and ugly."

"This is a young one. He will become old and ugly."

"No, Papa, not this one."

"I am your father and leader of the Dents. You will obey me." He pulled her back.

"Uh, excuse me," Obi-Wan said.

"I told you, you may only speak when given permission!" Plod retorted sharply.

"But can't I know why I am here and what you are going to do with me?"

"You are here because you are a spy, and you will die because you are a spy."

"But…"

"Silence!"

"Papa! Have you let him tell his story?" 

"No! It isn't necessary. He is spy and magic worker. That's enough."

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He looked toward Plod, intending to make another plea. But he was distracted by Urba who gave him a wink and blew a kiss in his direction.

"So you have not found the ship?" Qui-Gon asked Captain Shads.

The tall, thin and very pale man was slumped into a chair behind his well-used desk. "Well, we haven't…but it has been found."

"Oh, did the locals find it?"

"No," Shads looked surprised. "That other Jedi did."

"What! What other Jedi?"

"You didn't know about him?"

"No. The Jedi council sent me and said nothing about another Jedi coming."

"Well, he said he was in the area and happened to pick up the distress call so he went straight to Tiro and has been searching for the ship. We just happened to run into him in the capital city of Tiro."

"You're sure he's a Jedi?" Qui-Gon questioned suspiciously.

"Well, he's dressed just like you. Has long hair and a beard…but looks kind of little for a Jedi."

"Something sounds wrong with this. How quickly can we get to Tiro?"

"It won't take long. I have a transport we can use. Let's go."

Plod and his men left the village after the midday meal to go hunting. As soon as they were out of sight, Urba paid Obi-Wan a visit. She was wearing a tanned hide dress that had been decorated with colored patches of cloth sewn around it. She had pulled her wild dark hair up into a very elaborate style with beads and other glittering things woven into it. Urba knelt down close to the apprentice saying nothing.

The situation made Obi-Wan uncomfortable so he initiated the conversation. "Where is this place?"

"This is here, silly," her laugh was musical.

"What planet?"

"Don't worry about that. I can help you."

"Oh. Can you?"

"Can I?" Urba suddenly leaned down and planted her rosy moist lips on his and kissed him deeply and passionately. At first Obi-Wan began trying to pull away…fearful of being seen kissing Plod's daughter, but his struggle caused the web material to begin to pull tighter. So he gave up and hoped Plod didn't decide to come back.

"That's my favorite thing about the mesh," she purred. "There's no way you can escape me."

"Yeah, but what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry. I can convince Papa, just be patient."

"What is this stuff anyway?"

"It's made from the parba tree sap. And it's very strong too. Our knives can't cut it."

Obi-Wan gulped at that. "Is there anyway to get it off?"

"Of course! The resin of the sharda plant dissolves it instantly."

"Whew! You had me worried there. Why does your father think I am a spy?"

"He thinks every one not from our village is a spy. Since our people enslaved the Tortors my father thinks they will send spies to attack us so they will be free."

"But I know nothing of all this. I was on a ship that crashed on this planet." Obi-Wan's mind was racing. "Is there anyway you can get me out of here?"

"Only one way will you be free of the parba web," Urba grinned slyly.

_Somehow I know I'm going to be sorry I asked this._ "What is that?"

"If you will be my mate."

Shads landed his small transport outside a small city and the two men started down the main road that led into the town. All eyes were on them and the whisper of gossip buzzed through the people like happy insects in a field of flowers.

"This is the capital?" Qui-Gon looked amazed. He could see the other end of the city from this end.

"This is it. Now you begin to understand why we've had so much trouble finding out what's going on."

"So we are going to see the security police?"

"What police? There are none. I'm going to introduce you to the leader of this place and then we'll seek out that Jedi."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "I'm most anxious to meet him." _Who could it possibly be? Even if a Jedi just happened by and heard about this, he still should have informed the council of what he was doing._ "What have you found out about the ship yet? Do you know who it belonged to? Where it was going?"

"We're checking into that now. I'll let you know as soon as we get that information." Shads turned from the street and walked up two steps to a small weathered hut. He knocked and a voice called out, "Come in." Shads pushed the door open and waited for Qui-Gon to enter first.

A small yellow-skinned multiple-armed creature sat at a tiny desk. He turned his face up from the paper he'd been reading to reveal a wide ovoid face with four eyes…make that five. One had been closed and Qui-Gon only became aware of it when it opened. He came to his feet and in a high pitched voice squeaked, "Captain Shads, good to see you again…again."

"Your Honor." Shads bowed his head in respect. "This is Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn."

The leader reached several of his hands for the outstretched hand of the Jedi. Qui-Gon's had became buried in a mass of yellow fingers. "Uh…good to meet you…Your Honor."

"This is Talfa, administrator of the capital city, Tirus," Shads explained.

"We are most honored to have another…another Jedi visit us," Talfa replied. "Important this ship must be…must be."

"Well…my apprentice was on it."

"Ah, you have apprentice also…also. Just like other Jedi."

"Yes, I am most interested in meeting this other Jedi. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"It is late in day. He will be back soon…soon. Does not like to be out after dark…dark."

_Doesn't like to be out after dark? Well…it could be because of whatever creatures roam this place._ "Oh, well…where may I wait for him?"

"You may wait here…here. Have a seat…please."

Qui-Gon sat down slowly. He didn't like the idea of sitting around and waiting…again. But if this Jedi had found the ship then it was best to make contact with him instead of running off on his own…especially on an unknown planet.

Talfa was very inquisitive and had many questions for Qui-Gon about Coruscant and the Jedi. It was very apparent to the master that this place had extremely little contact with the outside. Talfa had not even known what a Jedi was until the other one showed up. Qui-Gon tried to patiently answer each question…but this was as taxing as Ona's constant prattling…and Talfa's habit of repeating words was beginning to wear on the Jedi.

Then a noise sounded outside. A cheer and applause. "Ah, the Jedi returns…returns," Talfa announced.

Qui-Gon rushed to the door. A large reptilian creature was entering the city, the low sun glinting off his scales. Seated atop the creature was a smallish figure, dressed in Jedi garb and waving madly to the cheering crowd. A taller figure seated behind the Jedi just sat and observed the crowd. The master couldn't stand the suspense any longer…he ran from the hut to get close enough to figure out once and for all…who _is_ this other Jedi?

He broke through the crowd and stared up…this was someone he didn't recognize. A small man with dark brown long hair and a beard. Still there was something familiar about those beady eyes and glasses. The small Jedi spotted the tall Jedi and reined his mount to a halt. He slid off the beast as he called out, "Qui-Gon! Hello, didn't expect to see _you_ here." That voice…familiar? "Oh, I guess you don't recognize me." The small man yanked off a wig and peeled away his fake beard.

"Beb!" Qui-Gon cried out as everything began to spin.

There stood Beb Gonk, the most powerful Jedi! Kidnapped at childhood because an evil king knew his secret…that he had the highest midiclorian count ever recorded and he would be the strongest Jedi ever. In fear of that the king had him kidnapped as a baby and hidden him away…at least in his mind that's what he believed. Qui-Gon knew the true story though. Beb Gonk was as Force-blind as the wall. He had no Jedi power at all. He was a Jedi wannabe who had sunk so far into his delusion that he was living it…and taking the galaxy along with him by force.

"Whoa! You OK there?" Beb said as he grabbed at the wavering Jedi master.

"Beb! What are _you_ doing here? How did you…you're not…where did you get…." Qui-Gon buried his head in his hands. _This can't be real. It's a dream. It has to be a dream._

"Are you OK? Do you need a doctor? Or maybe I can make you feel better." He pressed his hand to the Jedi master's forehead as he closed his eyes and his brow wrinkled deep with the forced concentration.

Qui-Gon huffed and pushed the hand away. "Beb, what are you doing? You're not a Jedi. Why are you here?"

"I'm investigating the ship crash, of course. What are you doing here?"

"I came to investigate the ship crash."

"Oh, well…you can go back to Coruscant. It's in good hands. Teves and I…oh, you haven't met my apprentice." Beb indicated the taller figure still seated on the reptile. He had been watching this whole scene with great interest and patience. "I taught him everything he knows."

"Really?" Qui-Gon replied. "That shouldn't have taken long."

But Beb was oblivious to the Jedi's remark. "Come on down, Teves! This is my brother Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn." Then he whispered to Teves…but not low enough to keep Qui-Gon from overhearing. "This is the one I told you about…the one who was almost my apprentice."

"Beb!"

Beb cringed at the outburst but recovered quickly in front of his admiring fans. "This is my padawan learner, Teves Dyoll." He glanced at Teves and then leaned close to whisper to Qui-Gon, "He's a little slow…but he supports my every decision…never questions my judgement."

The words stabbed into Qui-Gon. _That's what I thought I wanted…someone who never questions my judgement. How wrong I was. And if I didn't already see that…Beb just showed me…that's not what I want!_

"Beb. Can we talk…somewhere private," Qui-Gon glanced around at the crowd.

"Oh sure. OK everybody. We're back. Show's over. Go home…it's OK. Master Beb is back."

Qui-Gon slapped his hand to his forehead. _Ona,Talfa, now Beb. What's next?_ Then he glanced at Teves who still had that same patient, interested look on his face. _He seems simple. Like he doesn't know what's going on._

"Come on, Qui, let me buy you some supper."

After Urba had made her condition for freedom from the web known to Obi-Wan she had disappeared and he'd not seen her again. Plod and his warriors had returned from their hunt weighed down with a lot of…interesting looking food items. The apprentice reminded himself that he was dependent on the Dents right now. Apparently they were going to go about their regular activities…while totally ignoring Obi-Wan. _I suppose that is a good thing…especially Urba._ He took a quick glance around to see if she was in sight. She was not. He breathed a sigh of relief. But he still had no idea how to get out of his situation. If he could just get Plod to listen to him.

"Excuse me, Plod!" the apprentice yelled out.

"You are not to…"

"Yeah, I know…don't speak unless you tell me to." Figuring he had little to loose since Plod had already threatened to kill him, he plunged on. "I have never even seen these Tortors that you accuse me of spying for. Isn't there any way I can convince you I'm not a spy for them?"

"Yes, by dying!" Plod turned away.

"When?" Obi-Wan challenged.

"Law says wizards to be killed when moon is round." He looked toward the sky. "Four, five days." He turned to walk away.

Beb and Teves were vigorously enjoying a large meal at a corner table in the only public eatery in Tirus. Qui-Gon sat and picked at his food.

"Come on, Qui. You need to eat something. Need your strength for the trip to the ship tomorrow."

"Did you _really_ find the ship Beb?" Qui-Gon gave him a sidelong glance wondering if this was another of his delusions.

"Sure, I did. How can you question me? Tell him, Teves. You saw it didn't you?"

Teves just nodded his head with that same smile on his face.

"Beb, you can't do this. You are not under authority of the Jedi council to do this."

"Now, I know you don't see it my way…but I'm a natural born Jedi. Remember what I told you about my midiclorian count? It's there in my blood. Maybe the council hasn't made me a knight yet…but they will. When they see how well I have conducted this search and rescue operation, I'm sure they'll want to talk with me. Then I can have that talk I wanted to have with them when you sent me away from Coruscant. Once I show them my abilities, they'll be begging to make me a knight. It's going to work out, Qui…don't worry about it!" Then he leaned over the table and whispered to Qui-Gon, "Please don't discourage my padawan by talking like that. He's kinda lacking in self confidence as you can probably see…don't discourage him." Beb slapped Qui-Gon on the shoulder and turned back to his food. "So, you never did tell me where your apprentice was. Why isn't he here with you? He was _always_ with you before. Every where you went, always trying to do everything just right for you."

The words stung Qui-Gon. It was true. Obi-Wan did work hard to do things just as Qui-Gon desired them done. He had insisted that he was teaching his apprentice to do things in an orderly, well thought out manner. In reality he had been insisting on things done his way…and Obi-Wan complied without complaint. _Yes, Jinn, he was always trying to please you. He worked hard to please you. Constantly he sought your approval. Did you give it or did you take his performance for granted? Did you think he was supposed to please you because he was the apprentice and you were the master?_

"Hey, Qui…you still with us?" Beb was waving his hand in front of the Jedi's face. "So…where is Obi?"

"He was on that ship that crashed here."

"Wow! Really? Well, it's a good thing I'm on the case then. I've got some good news for you."

"Yes, you told me…you found the ship."

"Oh, yeah…hehe." Beb said with a note of pride, "Of course! After all, what did you expect with _me_ leading the search? The Force is strong with me as we all know."

Qui-Gon couldn't resist a little tug at Beb. "Oh, really. It took you how many days to find the craft?"

Beb blushed and stole a glance at Teves who seemed to be ignoring the conversation. But he recovered the momentum of the discussion when he said, "Don't you want to know what I found?"

"Of course. Tell me."

"The ship was banged up a lot but it was all in one piece. But," he leaned forward and said conspiratorially, "There was _no one_ on board."

"No one," the Jedi repeated. He wanted to understand the full meaning of Beb's remark and screwed up his courage to ask, "Do you mean no one at all…or no one alive?"

"There was no one, nothing, nada, zilch. No bodies alive or dead…oops…sorry. There was no one on the ship at all."

"Were there any clues that might have indicated where the crew went?" _Why am I asking him?_

"No, I guess not. Nothing I could sense anyway."

Qui-Gon just buried his head in his hands.

"You sure you're OK. You seem to be acting funny tonight."

"Can you take me to the ship?" Qui-Gon asked ignoring Beb's question.

"Well, sure. But not tonight. It's…ah…kinda dark out there." Then to cover, he quickly added, "Teves isn't used to being on such a sparsely populated planet…he's used to more light at night. We don't want to upset him. Right, Qui." Beb slapped him on the shoulder.

Before Beb could move, Qui-Gon had grabbed him about the wrist and said firmly, "Don't do that again."

Bright and early the next morning Qui-Gon woke Beb. He had not slept well and he was anxious to get going. Beb, however, was not a morning person and he rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head.

Qui-Gon snatched the blankets off the snoozing form and pulled him from the bed. "Jedi are dedicated to their duty first and foremost, Beb. You have a duty to do. It's time to get up."

"Man, you are such a grouch. Do you bully Obi-Wan like this?"

The words were like a kick in the stomach. Qui-Gon let go of Beb and trudged out the door. He stood on the porch of the small hut where Beb and Teves had been staying and watched the village come to life.

_Yes, Beb. I do bully him. It's one thing to be a master…it's another to be a dictator. And I have learned the difference. I hope I don't forget what I have learned. _

"OK, OK," Beb grumbled coming out the door as he placed the wig on his head. "I'm up…but Teves is not happy about it." Qui-Gon turned and looked at the "apprentice". He still had that same contented smile on his face.

In trying to pull the phony beard over the fake hair, they became tangled and Beb began struggling and fussing. Qui-Gon just turned his head. He couldn't bear to watch. "Uh, Beb. What's with the wig?"

"Well, you're a Jedi master and you've got long hair and a beard. This is just till mine grows out." Then he remembered his reason for being up so early. "I suppose this means no breakfast either, doesn't it?"

Qui-Gon tried to remember the difference between a master and a dictator. In a measured voice he said, "Beb, I'm concerned about Obi-Wan. I need to find him. Could you please take something along to eat on the way so we can get going?"

Beb looked shocked. "Well, sure, Qui…since you put it that way. Teves, go get our mount."

"Is that necessary?" Qui-Gon started and then calmed himself. "I mean, isn't there a quicker way?"

"No, not really. But don't worry, he's faster than he looks."

In a few minutes the three were on the huge creature's back, riding away from Tirus amidst shouts from the villagers.

"What is that all about?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well…they had not seen a Jedi before I came. And when they found out I was the most powerful one…well, I just couldn't stop them." Beb's head was high and pride filled his voice. "But don't you worry…I'm sure in time they'll accept you too and they'll feel the same way about you. We just won't tell them that not all Jedi are as powerful as me." Beb turned back to watch the reptile's progress while Qui-Gon just put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. _This had better lead to something useful or I'm going to show him just how powerful he is._

As promised the large creature was not as lumbering as Qui-Gon had thought it would be. They rode from the village into a lightly treed area. The tree population seemed to be increasing and Beb turned the big lizard so that he was trotting along next to a deep ravine on their right. Qui-Gon looked at the foamy white water hurrying through the gorge and hoped Beb had good control of the beast. Surprisingly it was a smooth…and fast, ride and in about an hour they had arrived at the site of the over turned ship. Immediately Qui-Gon leaped down and ran toward the ship. He entered through the large gap torn in the back of the ship. A tour of the ship revealed little until Qui-Gon saw the bench seat that had been ripped off and set on the wall which was now the floor. And…there lay two sets of chains next to the seat.

_A small ship. Not a cargo carrier. What was Obi-Wan doing on it? Was he a passenger…or was he working on it? After all if he were leaving the temple, he would need some means of income. Where was he going?_

Beb knelt down and picked up one of the chains. "Weird. Wonder what this was for?"

"Looks like they were holding someone," Qui-Gon mused. "Did someone try to mutiny after the crash? Or maybe there was an invader."

"An invader?" Beb questioned.

"An inhabitant of the planet who maybe tried to attack the crew," Qui-Gon was thinking out loud. He rummaged through the storage cabinets for anything that might tell him about the ship…or who was on it. In one cabinet he found some empty vials. Reading the name printed on the label his forehead creased as he murmured, "Wonder what that was for?" Straightening he said, "There seems to be an inordinate amount of medical supplies in these cabinets. Was this a medical supply ship? Not big enough to carry much. Something's just not right about this."

"But where did they all go?" Beb wondered.

"A distress call was sent out. I assume either they were rescued…or they have set off on foot."

Qui-Gon exited the ship while he considered the two options. He surveyed the crash sight. _There's plenty of room for another ship to land here. Perhaps they have been rescued. Need to check into that. Did anyone from the village see another ship? Any transmissions picked up? It will be easy enough to check that out when we get back. While I am still here, I should make sure that no one has been left behind…or that they didn't start walking. Hmm…if they did, it's a sure bet they didn't go to the gorge. Too deep._ The tall Jedi turned from it and considered the opposite direction. _If they were going to leave the gorge they probably would have gone the opposite way…to insure they didn't meet the gorge again._

The other direction presented a forest. _Hmm…shade, probably water sources with all that greenery._ Qui-Gon walked to the edge of the field and began poking around the bushes and trees looking for any signs that the ship's occupants may have abandoned the ship, tired of waiting on rescue…or possibly low on supplies. _That could have been a motivation._

But how long ago had that been? Any tracks could easily have eroded away by now. He was walking slowly along the interface of field and forest as he thought and was about to turn away when he saw something that made him do a double take. A small piece of white cloth hanging from the thorny end of a bush limb. Qui-Gon pulled it free and examined it. He felt something…a quickening…inside. _From the Force? A leading?_ He closed his eyes and tried to focus. But then Beb was hurrying up behind him while looking backwards. He ran into the tall master, shattering his concentration.

"Oh, sorry Qui—but look—over here!" Beb had Qui-Gon by the arm and was tugging with all his might. He was unable though to budge the big man. Qui-Gon pulled away, sending Beb to the ground. This subdued his enthusiasm none at all. He jumped up and cried, "You gotta see this!"

Qui-Gon followed the little man back across the meadow.

"Look at these imprints in the ground. Another ship has been here," Beb was excited with his discovery. "A rescue ship has been here," he announced with certainty.

The Jedi bent down to examine the marks. A large ship had indeed settled here, pressing the ground in under its weight. But…there still was the cloth…and the feeling he got that it was important.

"They're OK. They've been rescued," Beb was bubbling over.

Qui-Gon held up his discovery. "I don't think all of them left with the ship."

"You don't think so…because of a piece of cloth?" 

"It can't have been there long or it would be weathered and shredded or been blown off the bush. Someone left in another way besides that ship."

"Cool…let's go find them!"

"Wait," Qui-Gon grabbed Beb by the shoulders. "I'll go look. I need you to go back to the village and find out if anyone there saw a ship approaching…or heard anything. You need to tell this to Shads and see what he can find out about a rescue."

"No! Now wait a minute, Qui," Beb could feel his role in this slipping away and he was downright huffy about it. "This is _my_ investigation," he stabbed his finger against his chest. "Ow! You're not going to take it away. You need me."

_I don't have time for this._ "Beb, I _don't_ need your help." Qui-Gon waved his hand in front of Beb's face. "You will go back to the village and try to find out about the rescue ship. It's _important_ and you will be_ helping."_

Beb's eyes glazed over and he said, "I will go back to the village and find out about the rescue ship. It's important and I will be helping." He turned and began running toward the large reptile.

Teves had been taking all this in with great interest and that same smile. The Jedi master could take it no longer. "Teves," he said with great frustration, "Do you realize that Beb is not really a Jedi?"

"Oh, yes. I have known it all along."

Qui-Gon was incredulous. "Then…why," he stammered. "Why do you go along with it?"

Teves simply shrugged and replied, "It's easier to agree with him than to dissuade him."

The Jedi still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But why do you follow him around like this?"

Teves just smiled and said, "I've pulled him out of bar brawls Beb was trying to quell with his mind, picked him up after a 'giant' he was fighting turned back into a windmill—it's an exciting job…. Besides I like him. I really do." Then he turned to follow his "master".

Qui-Gon shook his head and darted into the forest.

Beb was repeating Qui-Gon's words to himself. Looking around for Teves, he was frustrated to see him slowly walking across the field. "Hurry Teves! I have something important to do! I have to help." _Important…help._ He stopped and his mind began racing. A strange expression crossed his face and he said, "Yes, that's right! I'm a Jedi. I have to help. I _am_ important! I am important and I have to help. That's what he said." Then he placed his hands on his hips and thrust his chest out. "I'm the most powerful Jedi! Qui-Gon said I have to help! I'm important. I have to help Qui-Gon. Wait! Where did he go? Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon! I have to help you! Where are you?"

Beb was running all over the meadow, trying to remember which way Qui-Gon went. Then in a group of trees near the gorge he saw a face. "Wait! Qui-Gon! Wait!" He ran and the face disappeared. Beb ran into the clump of trees. Running alongside the gorge away from the village they had come from was a human-like well-tanned man. He was about Beb's size and had his hair tied under a brightly colored cloth. That served as a tracking point for the chaser. The pursuee looked back over his shoulder at the pursuer…and tripped over a log.

Beb ran up to him. "Hey, you're not Qui-Gon. Who are you?"

"Please, don't hurt me," the man pleaded. "I didn't mean to spy on Dents."

"Dents? I'm not Dents. I'm Beb Gonk." He drew himself up and said with great pride in his voice, "I'm Beb Gonk, the most powerful Jedi."

Back on Garin, the rescue ship had landed and was offloading. Shar was personally delivering the precious metal canister to Ruka's lab.

"Ah, Shar come in, come in. You have it?"

"Yes, Ruka. This is it. I didn't trust anyone else to bring it. I know how important it is."

"Very good. So your mission was not a complete success?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Losing that Jedi into the gorge was a big blow. That dolt Bruck is to blame for that."

"So you told me over the radio. He is with you?"

"Yes, he's being settled into his own little room right now. Happy as a clam to be working for you…and totally unsuspecting," Shar's smile was menacing.

"Excellent! My plans are almost at the testing point. The timing is good. You have done well, Shar."

Beb brought the man back to the clearing. He found out he was a member of the Tortors, the race that had been enslaved by the Dents. The man's name was Dewn and he had been out on a hunting trip…an unauthorized one. The Dents gave rationed supplies to the Tortors and didn't allow them to hunt in the forest to supplement their diet.

"Are there that many of them that they can patrol the whole forest?" Beb gulped suddenly afraid for his safety. He looked over his shoulder at Teves who just stood and smiled as he watched Beb question Dewn.

"No, but they roam all over it…and we never know where they are. We don't know when they will come. Sometimes we see them several days in a row. Then we don't see them for many days."

"Good," Beb breathed. "Maybe we won't see them."

"Your friend is in great danger. He went into the forest. If the Dents see him, they will take him. They have been away for a long time. It's time for them to come back."

"Don't worry about Qui-Gon. He can take care of himself…he's a Jedi."

The Jedi had been wandering through the forest looking for more signs of passage and trying to seek the leading of the Force._ At least it's quiet out here. After Ona and Beb I can use the quiet. And it is good to be out in the field again. A sabbatical does have its uses…but it can dull you too. Now if I can just find Obi-Wan everything would be fine. I must be clear on what I am doing. Keep your focus. Can't afford to be wrong now. Being around so many lunatics can sure make a person lose his focus…and his mind! But at least now I'm away from all of them…._

Qui-Gon's preoccupied mind was brought rudely back to the present. He was completely surrounded by men dressed in tanned hide clothes and pointing odd looking rifle type weapons at him.

"I mean you no harm. I am looking for someone."

"Found someone you have I would say," the apparent leader laughed.

"Have you seen another man dressed like me here in the forest?"

The men just stared at Qui-Gon.

"If I could just talk to your leader," Qui-Gon offered.

"Oh, Plod will want to talk to you alright. Come on."

"You don't understand. This is important. I'm looking for someone. He may even be injured. I must find him."

"Kladagh, take him," the headman said.

"Yes, Yllia." Kladagh took two steps toward the Jedi. In that amount of time Qui-Gon measured the situation and came to a decision. He couldn't be taken. Not all the men were armed. He was sure he could Force push some of them and deflect the shots of the others. So with his left hand outstretched some of the men fell and with his right hand he drew and ignited his light saber. Immediately upon seeing the Jedi move, the still-standing armed men started firing at him.

Qui-Gon saw white blobs coming his way. It wasn't what he expected but he brought his light saber up to try to deflect…whatever it was. One of the large globs hit his hand with unexpected force and his light saber went clattering away. Not knowing what to expect he was surprised to find the substance cool instead of hot like a blaster would have been. Qui-Gon began pulling at the thready white goop that was covering him and found his efforts hampered by the increasing pressure the web began placing on him. The harder he fought, the tighter the web drew. Then he lost his balance and toppled over like a felled tree. "Oooff!" Finally growing tired of the fight he stopped to regain his strength and found the buildup in stress from the liquid mesh stopped. He gave a couple of tugs with his arms and observed the increase in strength of the restraining substance.

"That's right. You figured it out. If you're still it won't hurt you. But if you keep fighting…well, we'll just sit and watch you get squeezed to death," Yllia chuckled menacingly. He seemed genuinely disappointed that the Jedi quite struggling. "OK, we've got to get going. We've got a long ride ahead of us. Put him on the jathard."

Four of the muscular, wild looking natives ran forward and picked up the cocoon. They carried Qui-Gon a short distance through the trees, coming to a small clearing. There were several of the large reptiles such as the one Beb had been riding. They lashed the Jedi to the back of one and Yllia climbed up in front of the helpless master.

_I have little choice but to go along with this apparently. Maybe I can reason with their leader. This is more punishment, right? The punishment from Ona wasn't enough. Apparently I didn't learn my lesson. Whatever it is, make it clear to me. I'll learn it this time, I promise…and I won't do whatever I did again…ever!_

"But it's not right for your people to be servants, Dewn. They have a right to be free."

"But the Dents have weapons we don't understand, Jedi. We can't fight against them."

Beb paced as he thought out loud. "They might capture Qui-Gon. I have to help him. Even if they don't have him…I still have to help. He told me it was important that I help him. But I need to help your people too. After all Jedi are guardians of justice…and your people are being treated very unjustly. Qui-Gon said it was important. I have to go after him first…but the Dents might have him." Beb was beginning to confuse himself by talking in circles.

Teves had been sitting nearby and listening to all that transpired with patience and a smile. "Master Beb, if Dewn and his people will help you, they will be helping themselves."

"Not now, Teves. I'm thinking." He paced for a minute and then he snapped his fingers and said, "I've got it! Dewn if your people will help me, you'll be helping yourself."

Dewn looked confused, "Isn't that what he said," he looked toward the apprentice.

Beb waved dismissively, "Not exactly, it looses something in the translation. But don't you see? If you help me rescue Qui then you will be defeating the Dent."

"I don't think we can." Dewn's shoulders slumped.

"I know I can!" Bed replied. "Come on, show me your people."

A short trot on the jathard and Beb, Teves and Dewn were at the Tortors village. The people ran in fear of the big lizard. However, the chief of the village saw one of his men on the reptile and called for calm.

The men in the village had on dark pants made of animal skins. They wore no shirts and each had the same mark on his left shoulder…a blue triangle in a circle. The common footwear for men and women was fur covered knee high boots. The women bore the blue mark on their left cheeks and the children had merely a blue spot on their foreheads. Not old enough to take the tribal oath Dewn informed them. But the blue mark indicated they were children of the Tortors. The women hid behind their husbands. Children alternated between terror and curiosity about the newcomers and the large reptile.

"Dewn," the chief replied. "What is this?"

"Boree, my chief," Dewn knelt and touched his forehead to the back of the leader's right hand. "This is Jedi. He was at the broken ship."

"Jedi, what you want here?'

"Boree," Beb advanced with his hand extended. The chief just stared at the proffered hand. Beb grabbed his right hand and pumped it vigorously while the tribe gasped. Boree abruptly pulled his hand away. Dewn whispered. "It is not permitted to take the chief's hand like that. It is an insult. His right hand is the hand of power. You just tried to seize his power."

Beb gulped, "I'm sorry, chief. I didn't know. You see among my people it is custom to take hands like this," Beb started to reach for the chief's hand again…and stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry. I…uh…that is."

Teves stepped forward, "This grasping of the hands among our people is done to show we carry no weapons. It is not meant to insult your power, Chief Boree," he bowed and stepped back.

Boree considered, "A good custom…to show you have no weapons. I will think on it."

With things smoothed over, Beb tried again. "I need your help. My friend may have been taken by the Dents and we have to go see…and rescue him if they have him."

"The Dents," Boree gasped. "No. We don't go near Dents. No Tortor who goes there comes back."

"Yeah, Dewn told me you were their slaves."

"What means this word...slaves?"

"You know," Beb was exasperated. "They tell you what to do…you have no freedom."

"It means they have taken your hand of power," Teves offered. Beb glared at him.

"Yes," Boree said sadly. "They have taken my power. My people suffer and I can do nothing to help them."

"Sure you can. You can defeat the Dents."

"Their web guns are too hard to fight. We can not hope to win."

"Hey," Beb replied. "How did you get to be chief with that kind of attitude?"

Boree was taken aback, his people gasped.

"A chief is supposed to do everything to help his people. If you can't take care of your people…you shouldn't be chief," Beb declared. Another murmur passed through the villagers. "You are their leader after all. You should be marching at the head of your tribe! Protecting your people! Defending the oppressed!"

Chief Boree thought about that. He liked the picture of him marching into battle…that _is_ what a chief should be after all.

But Beb wasn't finished…. "We will take on the dangerous and terrible enemy in a grand and glorious battle." He was pacing back and forth now, punctuating his words with sweeping and quick hand gestures. "Our names will be honored and immortalized among your people for generations!"

Boree stood a little taller and thrust his chest out as he tried to pull his pudgy stomach in. Yes…yes…for generations. His people would talk for generations about the great chief Boree who freed his people from oppression.

"We will attack at once!" Beb cried.

Teves stepped close and whispered, "Master wouldn't it be wiser to attack at night when the Dents are asleep. They would be confused and slow to their weapons. And being dark, their targets would be hidden in the night."

"We will attack at night. The Dents will be asleep. They would be confused and slow to their weapons. And being dark, their targets would be hidden in the night!"

Boree was most impressed with the little man. "Jedi that is a good plan! You are very wise for one so small. Will you lead us in this fight? We need an able leader for this big battle."

Beb suddenly felt his knees trembling. "Lead you in a big battle? You mean where people have weapons and are getting hurt?"

"Yes, we fight alongside you. You get hurt, we get hurt."

Beb's trembling knees buckled at that but Teves grabbed him from behind and held him up. "Master, remember who you are."

"Who I am," Beb's voice was low and weak. "Who am I?" His fearful mind sorted through, trying to find the answer. Then he remembered. He shoved away from Teves' supporting hands and stood up straight, "I'm Beb Gonk, the most powerful Jedi! I WILL lead you in battle."

The villagers cheered and crowded in for a closer look at their new hero.

Obi-Wan had spent his many hours as a human cocoon just watching the procession of people through the village. No one spoke to him. No one looked at him. He hadn't seen Plod in sometime…and he had not seen Urba since her proposal. _There must be another way out besides that! But who knows I'm here. No one except the Dents. Maybe if I can just get loose from this stuff I could get out of here. Hmm…maybe I should take Urba up on her offer. Plod is sure to kill me otherwise. But…if he is going to kill me because I'm a wizard, what makes Urba think he'll agree to let me be her mate? Skies above! And I could be back at the Jedi temple in a soft comfortable bed with only Yawel to make me miserable. Thanks Bruck. Bruck…I forgot about him. How many days has it been? I forgot about that cut on my hip. I haven't gotten sick. Is that one of Ruka's experiments or not? If not…what is it? Do Bruck and Shar know where I am? Better to be Urba's mate than Ruka's test subject!_

His musings were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hi. Have you made a decision yet? Hmm…" Urba purred.

"Oh, hi," Obi-Wan replied as the young lady looked down at him.

"I've come to feed you. We can discuss it while you eat."

"Food? Great!" Obi-Wan's stomach perked up at the scent that assaulted him as Urba sat next to him. She lifted a piece of long sliced meat from the plate and held it just out of the reach of his snapping teeth. Finally he let his head relax and said, "I thought you were going to feed me."

"Oh, I will," she cooed. "As soon as you give me your answer." Replacing the meat on the plate in her lap, she next picked up a piece of dripping fruit and held it so that the juice hit Obi-Wan's lips. He opened his mouth to catch the precious fluid and she let go of the fruit. Obi-Wan managed to catch it and slurped noisily at it.

"You like? There's more…much more."

"Urba, your father wants to kill me. What makes you think he's going to agree to our being mates?"

"Don't you worry that gorgeous little head about it. I know how to handle Papa. So…what is your answer."

Obi-Wan thought again about his options…death or marriage seemed to be the only ones. He still held out hope of escape if he could just be free of the web. Sighing deeply he said, "OK."

With no more teasing, Urba fed him till he could hold no more. Then thankfully she went away. He still fearing Plod coming back and seeing Urba with him.

Yllia was right. They did have a long ride ahead of them. And it wasn't much fun strapped to the back of the jathard…not that the creature gave a rough ride…or that it was fast. As a matter of fact the ride was slow. The jathards walked at a brisk pace, but Yllia didn't run them like Beb had on the way to the crash site that morning. But the scent of the creature was most…peculiar, and lying on its back, there was no way the Jedi could escape it. And when the wind blew just right, it was the only thing entering his nostrils. A couple of times he gagged and thought he would vomit.

_Like a felled animal on a hunt, tossed across the smelly mount and carted home. At least felled animals can't smell this. Ooof! Damn rocks in the path. I think Yllia makes the beast go over them instead of around them on purpose!_

Yllia stopped his men often and several times they disappeared for long minutes at a time. Qui-Gon hadn't a clue as to what was going on. A couple of times he heard yelling and screaming. The men always came back happy and smiling but with little talk. Qui-Gon decided these might be marauding raids. All he knew for sure what that he longed to be free of the web he was trapped in.

Late in the day, with the sun resting on the horizon, Yllia stopped the men and announced they would set up camp for the night.

"Yllia we are almost back. It's been a long ride and we want to be back in our own beds. We can make it soon, we just have to hurry the beasts."

"No," Yllia's tone brooked no argument. "We will get back after dark even if we ride hard. I will not enter camp after the sun has set. I don't wish to be killed by my own people. We camp here tonight!"

There were no dissenters. Qui-Gon was looking forward to being taken off the reptile's back. The scales and backbone were quite uncomfortable. Great was his chagrin when Yllia order him to be left in place for the night. "There's no need. He doesn't need to be taken down. We'll just have to tie him back in the morning."

Qui-Gon tried to settle himself in the Force. He needed the sleep. If he had hopes of possibly escaping, he would need all the rest he could manage. The Jedi cleared his mind of all his worries and escaped into the peace of the Force.

Thankfully when morning came another of the village girls fed Obi-Wan other than Urba. Why was he so leery of her? It had to be that she was the daughter of the man who was intent on carrying out his death sentence. He was still doubtful of her ability to change Plod's mind…although she did seem to be a great manipulator he had to admit.

Another day of lying under the tree watching the villagers go by. _Come on, think Obi-Wan! There has to be _something_ you can do. Can't use the Force…can't escape the web. No hope of outside rescue. Urba may be my only hope. Damn! Not that she's bad looking…but I'd hoped to have more of a say so in who and when I wed._

Suddenly there was a great outcry from the villagers and several went running by the helpless padawan. He was struggling to see what was going on when he could feel the web tighten so he just lay still and listened.

"Our ranging party has returned," he heard Plod say.

_Ranging party? Like exploring their range? Plod did say something about the Tortors…maybe they went to check on them?_

Obi-Wan heard shouts and cheers, laughter and sobs. He could see little but it sounded like a very happy reunion. After a few minutes it just as abruptly fell silent. The apprentice raised his head to try to see what was going on. All he could see was the backs of several villagers. His neck began to cramp so he dropped his head down. Some of the men began walking toward Obi-Wan. _Is it that time already? It hasn't been four or five days._

Then he could see it…a white bundle being carried by the men. They dropped it roughly next to Obi-Wan and he heard a loud groan…there was something familiar about that groan. He turned his head…

"Master!"

Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he heard. He turned to see…

"Padawan!"

"I can't believe it! How did you get here?" Obi-Wan tried to be stoic but he couldn't hold back the tears that flooded his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Qui-Gon didn't even try to hold back…so great was his relief.

Then simultaneously they said, "I'm sorry."

"No, Padawan. You have nothing to apologize for. I was wrong. I was wrong about going after Ruka…and I should have listened to you."

"You are my master and I should be more respectful, even if I disagree with you. I was way out of line. You were right."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon paused and then plunged into the subject. "Did you decide to quit your training because of me?"

"Quit? Oh…my braid. Master, I didn't cut it off, Bruck did. I had no intention of quitting."

"Bruck? You mean Bruck from the Baroon colony? What was he doing out here?"

"Yes, that Bruck. Oh…this is a long story…." In frustration at all the problems Bruck had caused him, Obi-Wan thrashed around a little…just enough to remind him that he was still wrapped in the web as it tightened against his struggle.

But it looked like they would be lying there for awhile so Obi-Wan began with his encounter with Bruck and ended with his capture by Plod…missing, of course, the major events that happened while he had been sedated.

"That's quite an adventure you've had. Ruka wanted you for some reason, but you weren't able to find out why…so he's still on the loose." Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan. "Padawan…I thought that…well when Yoda gave me your braid…"

"Yoda! Does he think I was leaving too?"

"I'm afraid the whole council does, Obi-Wan. They said you'd been very depressed and when they received that…there weren't many conclusions they could come to." Qui-Gon remembered. "And when I heard that you were going around on Coruscant telling people that you were mad and that you quit…"

"What!" Obi-Wan practically yelled. "I didn't do that! That wasn't me."

"But they said it was a young man who fit your description."

The pieces fell into place slowly for the apprentice. Out of the flashes of images from his drug-induced haze, one came forth.

"Bruck! He said something about wearing my clothes. Oh, boy. He really fixed me good. Cutting off my braid and then telling everyone that…."

"I know it isn't a pleasant realization, Obi-Wan…but I'm just glad to see you in one piece…and still a Jedi."

"Am I? After everything, am I? I don't know what Bruck has done…in my name. My behavior while you were on sabbatical." Obi-Wan locked eyes with Qui-Gon, "My actions toward you."

"Well…we'll talk about that later. I don't think anything Bruck did is going to have an effect on your standing. Together it all looks bad…but when you break it down, you've done nothing deserving dismissal…maybe just some strong discipline…for insubordination toward your master." Qui-Gon tried to hold back his smile, but he couldn't…he was just too happy to see Obi-Wan…and to know that things between them weren't irreparable. "I think maybe we need a vacation…together…to rebuild."

"I like that idea very much, Master, but I don't think these people are likely to permit it."

Reality crashed in on their happy reunion.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said ominously.

"Don't worry, Padawan…a solution will present itself. How long have you been here?"

"In this village? A couple of days. In two or three more days my worries will be over though."

"Oh? You have a plan for escape?"

"No. Plod is going to execute me for being a wizard. When I first ran into his men, I tried using the Force and he doesn't like 'magic workers'."

"Hmm…well, I suppose I'm in the same fix you're in. I tried using the Force against them too."

"Wizards are executed when the moon is round. I've seen it…it's close now."

"This…stuff we are wrapped in. It tightens when you fight it."

"I've noticed. Plod's daughter told me it was made from some tree sap. Said their knives couldn't even cut it."

"Oh? Is there a way out of it?"

"Yeah, the juice of some plant will dissolve it."

"Plod?" Qui-Gon's face dissolved into a frown.

Obi-Wan tried to shrug and a push from the web reminded him to be still. "That's the leader's name. Oh…I forgot…that is, I'm trying to forget…I'm betrothed to his daughter."

"What? You are betrothed to the daughter of the man who wants to kill you because you are a wizard?"

"I know what it sounds like, but Urba…"

"Plod's daughter?"

"Yes. She wants to marry me and she said she could convince Plod to allow it. That was the condition she put on my freedom…to marry her."

"I see. And you accepted it?"

"But Master, I didn't see another way out. I didn't even know that anyone else knew I was here…and I didn't know how to get out of this…"

"It's OK, Obi-Wan. It was not a criticism." Qui-Gon was grinning.

"The humor of the situation escapes me, Master. Besides, I thought once I was free, I could escape."

"Good idea. You can still do that."

"No. I can't leave you behind."

"Obi-Wan…"

"No. I've just found you…so to speak…I'm not going to walk away and let them kill you."

"You prefer to stay and let them kill us both?" Obi-Wan had no answer. "Padawan, if you escape, then you increase the chance of my being able to escape too. Otherwise they will kill us both."

Just then a shadow fell across both the Jedi. It was Urba. She was giving them both an appraising stare. She knelt down next to Qui-Gon and ran her hand through his hair. "Soft," she said. Then she bent over his face and gave him a very long, very vigorous kiss. When she finally pulled away, Qui-Gon was both breathless and quite flushed.

"Master, this is Urba."

"Really?"

"She likes the web because then you can't escape her."

"I see."

"You," she pointed at Qui-Gon. "You are a wizard too…but you're not old and ugly."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I already know you will not be an old and ugly wizard. I'm not sure about him. He's nice now…but what will he look like old? Besides you have this wonderful hair." She ran both hands through it and wound it around her fingers. Qui-Gon's face began to flush again. "And this wonderful beard." She ran her fingertips through it. "I can help you. You can be free of the parba web. If you will be my mate."

"Urba!" Plod called. "Get away from them. Now! Come here."

"Don't worry," she said to Qui-Gon. "I can convince him."

The two Jedi watched Urba walk away. Qui-Gon said, "She made you the same offer?"

"Yeah, but not so…beguilingly," Obi-Wan pouted.

"I thought you didn't want to marry her."

"I don't…but…I didn't want to be dumped either. And for my own master!"

"What does that mean? You think just because I'm older I wouldn't be attractive to young women?"

"Well, you _are_ old…look at that grey. And…"

"And?"

"Well…there is your nose…."

"My nose? Padawan, if we get out of this alive…."

More subdued, "Yes, Master?" 

"I suppose we ought to be putting our energies into trying to figure out if we _can_ get out of this alive."

The master and apprentice had plenty of time…and nowhere to go. So they spent the day thinking, discussing, apologizing, trying to clarify what had come between them. At the end of the day they were no closer to an escape plan…but they had talked out their dispute and misunderstandings and had settled things between them. Earlier after their first burst of joy on seeing each other again, Obi-Wan had felt a familiar touch to his mind. It was his master reaching out to him. Now, during their reconciliation he could feel more solidly the familiar link with his master. It was tentative earlier now it was sure and strong. Obi-Wan began to reach out to Qui-Gon in response and the connection was firmly completed. Another healing moment in the mending of their schism…the re-establishment of the master-padawan bond through the Force.

But elation over "finding" each other had given way to realistic acceptance of their plight and gloom threatened to over take them. So after one of the villagers had fed them, Qui-Gon suggested they meditate. It would calm them…and may lead them to see a way out of their predicament.

The peace that they had managed to find from the Force allowed them to fall easily into sleep that night. The village was completely dark…except for the community campfire that burned continuously. A handful of men sat around the fire with their backs to it…watching for any movement in the dark. It was silent except for the occasional animal noise in the night.

A loud scream pierced the night. Instantly the men were on their feet and trying to decide exactly where the noise came from. It had awakened the Jedi also.

"Master?"

"I heard Padawan. We have little choice but to wait and see."

The scream came again. Two of the villagers cautiously moved out into the dark to investigate, their weapons drawn. As soon as they were well into the inky blackness a ruckus arose from the opposite end of the village. The remaining campfire guards tried to get to the noise, but fleeing villagers ran them under. Three jathards were running into the village. Behind them, several Tortors ran with torches, urging the reptiles on. Other Tortors were raiding abandoned huts grabbing web guns. They joined the chase, spraying any and all Dents with the liquid goo.

Plod had fled his hut and was trying to get out of camp when Dewn grabbed him from behind. "I have Plod! I have Plod!" A couple other Tortors came and helped Dewn hose him down with the thready substance. Bringing up the rear of the procession was Beb on his jathard, Teves and Boree with him. He stopped his lizard in the middle of the village and urged the Tortors on. Then in the flashing light from torches he spotted the two white cocoons lying under the tree. He leaped down and ran over.

"Qui! Obi! I found you! I found you!" He fell down on his knees and started pulling at the web around Qui-Gon.

"Beb! Stop! Beb! STOP! You're NOT helping! STOP!"

"Geez, what a grouch. I come to rescue you and this is the thanks I get."

"Beb, please. Just listen. You don't understand. This material tightens when you fight against it. When you pull on it, it's crushing me. You need to get…what is it, Obi-Wan?"

"Some plant sap. The villagers know. Ask them."

Chaos reigned all around them. Beb watched the action for a moment and then jumped up and grabbed Dewn. "Where's their leader? I want him now!"

Dewn disappeared into the melee. Beb looked up at the Tortor chief, "How's it going, Boree?"

"It is wonderful, Beb! You were right! We are winning. You have shown us we don't have to be afraid. My people are winning!"

Teves just smiled and watched.

Several Tortors carried Plod over to Beb. "OK, pal. Tell me how to get them out of this."

"No! I will not!"

Beb grabbed at his cocoon and started pulling with all his might. As the pressure against Plod increased he croaked out, "All right. Stop! Please, stop. I'll tell you."

Just beyond this scene, in the torch light Obi-Wan could see a familiar face. It was Urba…staring in wonderment at Beb…adoration in her eyes. The apprentice couldn't resist a dig at Qui-Gon.

"Hey, Master, look over there. I think your fiancée is changing her mind again."

Qui-Gon shot his padawan a dirty look.

Sometime later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were standing for the first time in days and gently stretching their muscles. Boree's men had captured most of the Dents. The others had run off into the night. Plod had agreed to surrender to Boree and negotiate a peace between the two races. The Tortors were gathering up all the web guns to carry back to their village…as insurance that the Dents would keep peace.

The Tortors raised Beb to their shoulders amidst shouts and cheers. "Beb! Most powerful Jedi! The chosen one! Beb! Beb!"

Qui-Gon just shook his head. Teves stood nearby just watching in interest and amusement.

"Because you like him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I really do," Teves affirmed.

Just then the Jedi master heard a familiar sound followed by a hum. He turned to see Beb waving a light saber over his head…a green light saber…his light saber! Qui-Gon remembered that he'd lost it when the Dents hosed him down with the web guns. He hurried over, fighting his way through the crowd.

"Beb!" he yelled out. "Beb!"

"Oh, hi Qui," he chuckled. "Isn't this great!"

"Uh, yeah…but that light saber. You found it right? It's mine. I lost it when the Dents captured me. You have your own…you built it, remember?" There was a note of desperation in his voice. He was afraid of the consequences of Beb with a real light saber.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I have built one. That's right. OK," he powered down the light saber and held it out to Qui-Gon. "I guess a Jedi isn't much with out his saber, eh?"

"Uh, yeah," the master replied as he grabbed at the handle.

As the celebration ran on through the night, Qui-Gon sat at the campfire with his apprentice at his side. He realized that he was truly happy and truly at peace for the first time in many months. Yes, this was where he was supposed to be…on a mission as a Jedi, with his apprentice at his side. The Jedi master also felt a very special connection with the living Force as part of that peace. He had come home…he was perfectly content.

Obi-Wan noticed something different about his master too…something that he hadn't realized was missing until it came back. He had a little more spring in his step, a brighter gleam in his eyes. Obi-Wan was glad…and relieved, that he had been reaffirmed by Qui-Gon. His grief over the imagined loss of his master had been great. Now the re-established…and reassuring, link with his mentor gave him to know that their relationship had indeed been mended. He could feel the calm and serenity radiating from Qui-Gon…and it was contagious. Truth be known, Obi-Wan was a little anxious about going back to Coruscant to face the council…but he put that aside and shared in what his master was feeling. And he realized he too felt happier and more at peace.

The Tortors told the Jedi how Beb had convinced them they could fight. He had saved them they said. They would still be hiding in fear from the Dents if not for Beb. And Beb had saved the Jedi too. He was a hero twice over.

Qui-Gon fought back the urge to tell them the truth about Beb. What would it hurt to leave things the way they were? It was a backwater planet…little outside contact. What harm could Beb do here…and apparently he had done them some good. So the Jedi just sat back and watched the joyous party the Tortors were having. Then the real surprise came when Boree stepped up and called for silence.

"Beb, you have shown great wisdom in saving our people, and your friends. You were right. If I can't help my people, I shouldn't be chief. Beb Gonk, the most powerful Jedi is now our leader." Shouts erupted from the crowd.

"But," Beb sputtered, "I can't stay. I must be off. You don't know what awaits me out there," his eyes glazed over. "I must be off to seek him…the giant."

"Master," Teves whispered. "Surely he knows about you…your legend is great. He will come looking for you. You have the advantage here…this will be your territory to learn and fortify. When he comes you will be ready for him."

Beb looked at Teves with wonder in his eyes. "You're a fine apprentice, Teves. You're learning. I have taught you well."

When the two Jedi at long last made it back to Coruscant after the jathard rides back to the capital, the shuttle to Caspa and the flight back to Coruscant, they had quite a story to tell the council. But it was a happy and relieved audience. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had both come back safely…and reconciled. It was with great relief that they learned Obi-Wan had not decided to quit his Jedi training.

"Strong Jedi you are. Lose you we must not," Yoda declared.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan beamed.

"And fine master you are, Qui-Gon. Lose you we must not." Was that a question in Yoda's voice? _I never mentioned to him that I was thinking of leaving. Hmm…._

"Thank you, my Master," Qui-Gon bowed his head. "Why did you think you were going to lose me?" he asked solemnly.

"Good to see you both back it is. Qui-Gon continue your sabbatical will you?"

"Uh, no, Master Yoda. It was useful…but I think I have been away too long."

"Good. Return to your duties then. May the Force be with you."

The two Jedi turned to leave but a question occurred to Qui-Gon. He stopped.

"More to say have you, Qui-Gon?"

"Simply to inquire about Ruka. Has he been captured?"

"No, free he still is," Yoda replied sadly as he lowered his pointed ears. "Stand down from the search you will!" he declared.

"Yes, my Master," Qui-Gon bowed and then turned to leave.

When the door closed behind him, Yoda looked at Mace Windu and said incredulously, "Said yes did he?"

"Yes," Mace answered slowly. "He said yes."

"Amazing this is."

As they entered the lift at the council chamber level, Qui-Gon said, "I'm going to take you down to Mi'al to find out what exactly that wound on your hip is about. You seem fine but I want to know if Ruka has any surprises in store for us. I'd feel better if I knew for sure everything was all right."

"Yes, Master." Then Obi-Wan reached behind his right ear and found the bald spot where Bruck had shaved down to the scalp to remove his padawan braid. This action was not lost on his master.

"But first accompany me to my quarters please."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan was hoping for an explanation…but none was forthcoming. They walked the corridor in silence, the padawan anxious to know what was up.

Once inside Qui-Gon's room, he asked Obi-Wan to have a seat. He crossed the room to a desk and removed a pair of scissors. The apprentice watched closely as the Jedi Master clipped a lock from his long brown hair. Replacing the scissors, he then walked behind Obi-Wan. The padawan could feel his master doing…something to his hair. He sat in curious silence until he could no longer feel Qui-Gon's hands. Then he reached back to feel…a braid.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon sat down next to his apprentice. "That's your braid, Obi-Wan. I have carried it with me since Master Yoda gave it to me. I braided my lock of hair into it to signify the renewing of our commitment to the master-padawan relationship. And I have attached it to a patch of hair back there until you begin to grow a new braid. No one need know what happened."

Obi-Wan felt a lump in his throat. "I don't know what to say Master."

"No need to say anything. Oh, one more thing." The Jedi reached into the inner pocket of his robe and extracted something.

"I'm sorry Padawan, but when I thought you had quit, I went to your quarters to see if I could figure out where you had gone."

"That's all right. I understand."

"Well…I thought that you had gone away and left something behind…so I kept it. But now that you are back at the temple where you belong, I thought you would like this back." He held out his open hand and there lay the birthday stone.

"Master…I would never go away without this. It…," Obi-Wan stopped, not trusting his voice.

"I know Padawan. Now I know."


End file.
